


Right Next Door

by raelee514



Series: Right Next Door [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, miscommunications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514
Summary: Jimmy meets his new neighbors.





	1. Chapter 1

Jimmy glanced at the clock and sighed. He was running late for work, again, and he wasn’t sure if Mrs. Hughes would continue to let his lateness slide. He told himself she was his best bartender but he could tell he was working the woman’s last nerve. He turned back to the mirror though because he couldn’t go in with only one eye done. He brought the eyeliner up to his eye and nearly poke himself with cause a loud clang reached his ears. 

He dropped the pencil and walked up to his bedroom door. It was already half way open and he slowly pulled it fully open and listened. There was another clang and the sound of something rolling — coming from the kitchen. 

“Alfred?” he called out maybe his chef convention been a bust, it’d sounded boring to Jimmy. “Alfred?” 

Nothing. 

“Andy?” he called out and held his breath. 

There was another clatter, the clang of metal and something rolling on the floor again. Jimmy inhaled sharply, turned around and started to look for his phone. But he couldn’t find it, it wasn’t in the shorts he’d been wearing earlier. It wasn’t on the bureau, or in the bathroom. “Fuck,” he groaned and dropped to the floor to look fruitlessly under his bed. “Think, think…”

He’d come home from his run, his earphones in his ears, connected to his phone. He’d gone straight to the kitchen for a bottle of water. “And put the phone on the counter,” he groaned. “Now what, Kent?” 

He heard more noise. His heart started rushing in his ears. He rushed across the hall into Alfred’s room and grabbed his friends cricket bat off the wall where he’d hung it up as a decoration. He gripped it in his hands and started to slowly walk down the stairs. He’d be able to look right into the kitchen from the foot of them and he might not be seen. Jimmy wasn’t at all sure what it was he doing but they didn’t have a landline and he wasn’t going to wait upstairs for whoever it was to get tired of his kitchen. If he could get past the kitchen and out of the flat he could phone the police from a neighbors. 

Slowly he finally made it to the bottom step, freezing whenever he heard a clang or something clatter. He looked at his kitchen and frowned. It was empty. He saw his phone on the counter, right where he’d left it but the room looked empty. A loud crash of metal against metal made him jump in his skin but the kitchen remained empty. But it couldn’t be? Were they on the floor? Jimmy was confused and he gripped the cricket bat tighter in his hands. 

Slowly he made his way closer, his heart leaping to his throat at every noise. He took a deep breath and told himself he was ready to hit whoever or whatever — “It’s not a ghost,” he muttered to himself. But it was something, someone and they were in his home. On his kitchen floor. “This is crazy,” he murmured.

Something rolled across the floor again. Jimmy counted to three and rushed around the corner of the counter and found himself frozen in place with the cricket bat over his head and staring at a little girl. He was sure she wasn’t even five years old, she had dark hair, big blue eyes, and was wearing t-shirt that said Kiss Me, I’m Irish. 

“Hi,” she said.

“Hello,” he said. 

She banged together two of Alfred’s copper pans and giggled. “I like this sound.” 

“Um…” Jimmy lowered the cricket bat but didn’t let go of it and walked a bit more into his kitchen. “How did? What are? Who…” he felt like he had better grip on this when he thought it was a burglar or a ghost. 

“You shouldn’t have that?” she pointed at the bat. “Daddy says sports are for outside.” 

“What does he say about breaking and entering?” 

“What’s that?” She banged the pots again and giggled. 

“Um, how did you get in here?”

“The slidy door was open.” 

Jimmy looked immediately toward the deck door. He always went in and out that way when he ran. Sure enough the door was wide open and he knew instantly he’d forgotten to close it. He had already in a hurry, he already knew he was running late. He was late, he was late and there was a little girl. “Shit.”

“Swear jar!” 

“Shit.”

“That’s 10 more,” she giggled. 

“Um, little girl.”

“Sybbie.” 

“Hi,” he said. “I’m Jimmy,” he rolled his eyes what was he doing?

“Hi,” she rolled some kind of cooking device that was Alfred’s across the floor. 

“We need to find your Daddy.”

“He’s not here yet.”

“Your mum?” 

“I has no mum.” 

And things kept coming out of left field. “So, um. Who do you have?” 

“THOMAS!” She shouted and jumped to her feet. “He’s my favoritest.” 

“Great, let’s find him.” 

“Okie,” she ran right over to him, took his free hand with her slightly sticky on and looked up at him with a small smile. 

Jimmy grinned down at her unable to ignore such adorableness. He shook his head and they walked outside and he sighed. No one was outside looking for her. He’d really hoped it be that simple. He was late as it was he doubted Mrs. Hughes would believe him about this. 

“This way…” she pulled him down the steps and then right up the deck steps off the unit next door. It’d been just recently rented out. Jimmy wasn’t sure this was the best way to meet a new neighbor. Sybbie went right to the door and tried to slide it open but she couldn’t. Jimmy started to reach over her head to try the door when she shrieked. 

“THOMAS LETS ME BACK IN.” 

There was a beat of time and then a tall man appeared instantly, in paint splattered jeans and t-shirt, their was paint on his face, a dark five o’clock shadow and darker hair. Suddenly the situation felt less annoying because the man was gorgeous. 

“Thomas!” the little girl giggled and waved her fingers at him.

“Sybbie?” he stared at her and then looked behind him and back at her again. “Sybbie…” 

“HI!” she yelled again.

“You were napping… you were just napping.” 

He stalked to the door, opened it and she launched herself at him and attached herself around his leg and looked up at him. “Fooled you!” 

He looked down at her and his mouth twitched but he covered quickly a stern look overtaking his features and he bent down to her level. “You know you aren’t meant to leave the flat.” 

“But it’s new.” 

Jimmy watched Thomas exhale. “You aren’t to leave! And when did you?” he looked at his watch. “I closed that door twenty minutes ago. You were asleep.”

“You were on phone with Daddy. Wasn’t tired, wanted outside.”

“Sybil, help me.” Thomas looked up at the sky which caused him to notice Jimmy. Jimmy shifted on his feet, suddenly remembering that he only had eyeliner on one eye and he hadn’t gelled his hair and his guy was hot, so hot. His eyes were gray and intense and all his focus was suddenly on Jimmy. 

“He has shiny loud pots,” Sybbie said as a way of introduction.

“My roommates really,” Jimmy muttered. 

Thomas rose up to his full height and Jimmy felt his eyes were boring through him. Probably trying to decide if he was worthy to breathe the same air as the little girl. “She was in your…” 

“Me kitchen, yeah.” 

Thomas frowned and looked down at the little girl. “You don’t walk into strange places.” 

“This place is a strange,” she said. 

“It’s new…” he groaned and looked at Jimmy again. “Thank you for bringing her back.” 

“Yeah, no problem…I left my door open, kind of my fault.” 

“I should have kept a better….” He winced and looked down at the little girl, hand sliding into her hair and messing it up a bit. “Go to your room and sit on your bed. Go.” 

“In trouble?”

“Oh, yes, you are.” 

She frowned and walked slowly inside. “But…”

“Bedroom. You know which one is, so don’t pretend you don’t.” 

She looked at him forlornly, her eyes wide and her lower lip curling outward and Jimmy felt his heart melting.

“Give me strength,” Thomas muttered next to him. “Sybbie, NOW.” 

She picked up her pace and disappeared. Thomas let out a long sigh and turned towards him again. The stare was even more intense this time and Jimmy thought he must be wondering if he was save for his daughter to be around. He felt subconscious about his eyeliner again and stepped backward a bit. 

“I’m Thomas, Thomas Barrow,” he said finally and held out his hand 

“Jimmy Kent,” he said and took his hand. It was a strong grip, graceful fingers and Jimmy found himself eyeing the man’s chest. 

“I hope she didn’t break anything?” Thomas cleared his throat as he let go of Jimmy’s hand. 

“I don’t think so, Alfred’s cooking stuff is pretty durable, I think. I mean if he were here he’d be having a fit but he’s out of town so…” 

“Alfred?”

“Roommate.”

Thomas nodded and glanced behind him. 

“So, um, she yours?”

“Yeah, no, yes…” Thomas laughed. “Her father and I are raising her is the simplest answer.” 

“Oh,” Jimmy nodded and felt a curl of disappointment about Thomas not being available. He felt stupid though, she mentioned a father, no mother and Thomas. Of course he wasn’t available. “That’s good.” 

“I didn’t even know she left the flat.” 

“Kids, right?” Jimmy shrugged. 

“She’s a handful and…” Thomas shook his head. “I better get inside before she forgets why I sent her to her room. I’m sorry about…”

“It’s fine, really. She’s cute,” Jimmy grinned. 

“That’s about 99% of the problem,” Thomas muttered but he was smiling. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

They both stood there. Jimmy knew he should leave, he was late, he was more than late. He should call in he was so late now. But he stood where he was, unsure about where to put his hands and grinned at Thomas. Thomas was staring at him and it felt less intense and more — 

Jimmy wasn’t sure what. 

“So, um… You’re going out tonight?” 

“Huh, what?”

“Eyeliner…” Thomas ducked his head. “I’m sorry, maybe it’s a trend.”

Jimmy’s face was on fire but he was laughing. “I wish, I wouldn’t have to run in and finish it up. I’m late for work, actually so…”

“Right. Well, have a good night.”

“Good luck with the lecture,” Jimmy offered.

“I need it,” Thomas shook his head and stepped backward. “Bye.”

“Yeah, bye.”


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas sighed as he park his car. Rain was slamming into the windshield and their parking spaces were quite a walk from their place in the complex. It’d been one of the cons of taking on the place but Branson pointed out the central location of it being near both their jobs. Still Thomas wasn’t thrilled with the move. He liked his old flat, he’d lived there for years, but it wasn’t big enough fo two men and a little girl. 

He looked at the rain and sighed in irritation. The sky had misled him when he left for work. A bright blue and sunny. He was umbrella-less and he usually was more prepared and he felt foolish for not having one in the car. But things were still chaos from the move. 

Thomas look down at his suit. His favorite of course. Gray and perfectly tailored. His morning been full of important meetings. A dull way to spend the first hours of the day, but it was the price he paid for getting to do what he loved. And he prided himself on looking impeccable, well fitted clothes, tailored suits and expensive shoes. He glanced down at his leather shoes and sighed again. He hated for everything to get wet but he had little choice in the matter. Cursing the weather, the move and Branson — because why not take advantage of the moment to so — he opened the door and rushed out into the rain. 

He dashed quickly across the parking lot, side stepping puddles as much as he could and made it to the walkway that led up to his new home. And collided right into someone. Their was unison cursing and Thomas was aware of something big and black flying in the air and hitting the ground. 

“FUCK,” someone shouted. 

Thomas sighed and supposed he should apologize but really it didn’t feel as if it was his fault. He turned toward the figure, they’d picked up the flying object — a guitar case from the look of it and swung around toward Thomas nearly hitting him with it. 

“Fucking watch where you’re go — “ the man stopped short.

Thomas felt his heart rate speed up. It was him. The hot and young neighbor whose apartment Sybbie broken into. Jimmy. Jimmy Kent. Thomas remembered him clearly. Messy hair, one eye lined in black eyeliner that he’d been surprised to be so delightfully distracted by. He’d been unfairly beautiful, younger than him and Thomas wasn’t going to bother to hope he wasn’t straight. 

“Thomas.”

“Jimmy… I didn’t mean…” he gestured toward the guitar case.

“It’s a sturdy case…” he grinned. “I didn’t… you look different.” 

“What?”

Jimmy ducked his head. “I just… the suit, last time I saw you were splattered with paint.” 

“Oh, yes… I had some meetings, and well now I’m all wet,” he said and lifted his head toward the pouring rain. It was pointless now to pretend he could get out of the rain not worse for wear. The suit was going to have immediately go to the dry cleaner since his rush to his door been aborted.

“Yeah, shouldn’t keep you in it… I’m sorry for…” Jimmy raised the guitar case

“It was a mutual colliding.”

“Right? Where’s the kid?”

“With her father, he takes her into work with him.”

“How does he get any work done?”

“I don’t have a clue,” Thomas laughed. “The few times I’ve taken her in with me I’ve barely gotten a thing done.” 

“She’s a handful.” 

Thomas smiled because he always did when it came to Sybbie, but he felt self-conscious because he wasn’t sure he wanted the world to see how much he loved her. It was private but his heart insisted on revealing itself with wide smiles. 

“She’s that,” he finally said and looked back up. Only to find himself looking Jimmy up down. He was wearing what might’ve been a blue t-shirt but it’d been darkened by the rain and was clinging to him — leaving nothing to Thomas imagination and before he could stop himself he licked his lips. “You play the guitar?” he asked and felt ridiculous because of course he did.

“Oh, yeah… um, on my way to class actually.”

“Class?”

“Studying music…I mean obviously,” Jimmy swung the guitar again. 

“Right.” Thomas felt like an idiot. “Well, have a nice class.”

“Yeah… be a drowned rat, fingers are going to be all pruney” Jimmy laughed and pushed hair off his forehead. “See you around, Thomas.” 

“Yes…” Thomas looked him up and down again against his will. He just couldn’t ignore the sight in front of him. “Yes.”

He felt Jimmy eyes on him then and a slow smirked formed on his face and Thomas felt offended by how much more attractive it made Jimmy

“Yeah… see you around,” he said and winked before he walked away.

Thomas watched him leave and appreciated the tight jeans. It was an enjoyable view. He also found himself re-evaluating his thoughts on Jimmy Kent’s possible sexual orientations.

~~~

Jimmy frowned several hours later as he walked into his dark hallway. With Alfred out of town it meant he wasn’t greeted with the smell of something amazing for dinner. With Andy still out of town it meant he was greeted to silence instead of something blaring on the television set. But what he was being greeted with was an odd tapping. He flicked on a light and walked further into the house, following the sound. He switched on the light for the living room and ended up smiling as he saw a familiar tiny face on the other side of the glass doors, tapping agains the glass with what looked like a rock. 

It was still pouring and it was nearly pitch black out because of the hour and the rain. There was no way she was supposed to be outside. She obviously an escape artist. Jimmy shook his head and opened the door. Sybbie crashed in and wrapped herself around his leg, water dripping everywhere. “Hi, Jimmy. This is for you.” Sybbie held up the rock. 

“Thanks,” he laughed and took it. It was white and actually kind of pretty, so he put in his pocket. “I think we better take you home.” 

“I want to play with your pots.” 

“They aren’t my pots, Sybbie.”

“Whose pots are they.”

“My mate’s. Alfred. He’s very tall and far too serious,” Jimmy explained and he picked her up. Realizing as he did he needed a tighter grip than he’d expected due the fact they were both soaked with rain. He was pretty sure he never dried up from earlier. An the rain was relentless but he stepped back into the rain and down his deck doors. It was short walk next door and he walked up Thomas’ deck just as a man stepped outside of the wide open backdoor. His mouth was wide open and Jimmy was sure he was meaning to shout for Sybbie. 

“Sybbie….” It ended up being an half shout.

“Daddy!” she lunged forward making both Jimmy and her father hurry toward each other to make sure she didn’t fall. The man took her and cast a wary eye at Jimmy. 

“Jimmy Kent,” he said and looking the man up and down. He was stocky build, not too tall with sandy hair. Jimmy thought he looked kind of nondescript but he supposed it balanced out. Thomas was the striking one in the relationship. He felt that sting of disappointment that Thomas was taken and he remembered earlier. He was sure Thomas was checking him out but he couldn’t really blame the guy for looking could he? 

“Oh. Thomas mentioned you, she get into your house again?”

“Just to the door, I just got home…” 

“I gave him a rock.”

“Did you?” the man said and he shook his head. “I’m Tom by the way, Tom Branson.”

“Tom?” Jimmy shook his head. 

“Branson, I don’t cook for the fun of it…” Thomas appeared his voice sharp but the words died out when he saw Jimmy. His eyes darted to Sybbie and back to Jimmy. “Did she get out again?”

“We need to childproof the door,” Tom said with a shrug. 

“Sybbie, we discussed this,” Thomas sighed. 

“And we’ll discuss it again… later,” Tom said glancing at Jimmy.

Jimmy suddenly felt like he as intruding. “Yeah, I should get home…”

“Eat with us,” Thomas said. 

“What?” Tom said and gave Thomas a look.

Jimmy shifted on his feet feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“What? He’s brought Sybbie home twice now, Branson.”

Tom glanced between them.

“STAY.” Sybbie clapped.

Tom sighed. “You’re welcome.” 

“Uh… well…” Jimmy thought about saying no but he all he had to eat was left over curry he’d ordered in the night before. “That’d be great actually. With Alfred gone been living on take away.” 

Tom, Sybbie and Jimmy walked into the house. Thomas sighed at them all. “We better get her dried off. Jimmy I’ll get you a towel.” 

 

He watched the three of them go further into their home. The layout was similar to his own place. He knew they were headed to the downstairs bathroom. He followed the smell of garlic and tomatoes into the kitchen. There were a lot of half empty boxes on the counters and the floor. They were half moved in. He noticed a wine rack though, well stocked and by it was bunch of bottles Irish whiskey. And against one of the walls was a large grandfather clock. It was wear Alfred had put a bookcase with his numerous cookbooks and books about cooking were kept. 

“Been dry at all today?” Thomas walked up to him and handed him a towel.

“Briefly. About five minutes before my last class I think I finally dried out. Then back out in it all again.” 

“Where are her pajamas,” Tom’s voice carried toward them.

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Her closet.” 

“Where?”

“In front of your face,” Thomas snapped back. 

“Found ‘em.” 

Thomas shook his head and looked toward the ceiling. His expression looked so done and Jimmy couldn’t stop that laugh that escaped his throat. Which earned him a glare but he found he didn’t mind it. He liked those gray eyes looking right at him. 

He remembered then, crashing into Thomas out in the rain. His dark hair plastered to his face and his eyes a stunning gray that he found it hard to look away from. He’d look so different than the first time he’d seen him. Then he been paint splattered and unshaven. Outside he looked like he’d walked off the pages of GQ. Jimmy eyes darted up and down. He was in the middle now. Designer jeans, fitted button down blue shirt that brought out a bit of blue in his eyes. Jimmy swallowed and reminded himself the man was taken. 

“The family life. Gotta say happy to be young and single.” 

“You’re…” Thomas started to say something but suddenly a giggling Sybbie was running toward them wearing a towel like a cape and nothing else. She wound around their legs, a tiny whirlwind and was back down the hall before they really even registered her presence. Jimmy found himself fascinated by th way Thomas’ face changed as he watched her, the fondness, and the dimpled smile. 

“You know… if I’m in the way?” Jimmy muttered something about it all reminding him that his new neighbors were a family. 

“No, no,” Thomas shook his head. “We owe you. And well I have a feeling she’s going to keep bothering you.”

“She did bring me a rock.”

“A rock?” 

Jimmy pulled it out of his pocket. “I like it.” 

“That might mean you’re engaged to her,” Thomas laughed. 

“Do I have parental approval?” Jimmy grinned.

Thomas stared at him and Jimmy was instantly self conscious but unsure why exactly. He felt his neck and cheeks start to burn. He thought Thomas was about to break the silence when Tom’s voice filled the air. 

“Thomas, something is burning.” 

“Shit…” Thomas turned around and rushed to the stove. “Well, there goes the garlic bread.” 

Jimmy watched him as he started looking in pots and turning knobs on the stove. He seemed a bit frantic, probably worried about over cooking the pasta or something. It was different than watching Alfred cook — which he was loathe to admit was somewhat entertaining because Alfred was a beast in the kitchen. He was always telling him he should get a cooking show, but Alfred wasn’t interested in ‘showy nonsense.’ 

“Want wine or anything?” Thomas asked glancing back at him. “I’m being a horrible host, I apologize.” 

“What? No. Uh, yeah why not,” Jimmy said. 

“Do you have a preference?”

“With wine?” he shook his head because he was pretty sure the last time he drank wine was Christmas for his family’s yearly dinner.

“Oh, give him a beer for God’s sake Thomas.” Tom arrived and opened the refrigerator and pulled out two beers. Jimmy took one because it was really more his style but something had him glancing at the wine and rack and back at Thomas. He eyes locked with Thomas’ for a second and he swore something popped in the air between them and it made him look at the beer in his hand. He found himself wishing he hadn’t taken it… 

Which was stupid. 

“More for me,” Thomas said. “Well, we lost the garlic bread but the spaghetti is ready.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy found himself sitting at the table as Thomas and Tom went off to put Sybbie to bed. He finished off his second beer and found himself looking around at their things. What made it out of boxes and hadn’t. There was a fishing pole sticking out of one back and inside it seemed to be a bunch of pictures of old cars. He got up to look at it closer, something telling him that this box did not belong to Thomas. Which had him turning away from it and rolling his eyes. He had to get past this attraction, the last thing he needed was crush on someone he couldn’t have. It wasn’t even his style, anyway, he could have anyone he wanted. He didn’t need to crush on the attached. 

He found himself in the kitchen and looking at the wine bottle Thomas opened for himself. He picked it up and smelled it. It smelled sweet, it reminded him of a flower but he knew nothing about flowers so it was unhelpful. He did wonder if it tasted as sweet as it smelled and he looked around. Tempted to just take a swig from the bottle itself. But his phone went off in his pocket before he had a chance to follow the thought through.

Ivy’s number blinked at him. Irritation and worry both flickered through him and he answered it. “What?”

“Why are you always so mean?”

“I’m not being mean.” Jimmy rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”

“You… I mean, I’m having a party tomorrow. I thought you could come, bring your guitar. I’m trying to impress someone.”

“Who is he?” Jimmy asked as Thomas walked back into the kitchen. He walked right up to Jimmy to reach for the wine bottle. Jimmy couldn’t help but notice his height, it was like he was looming over him and he felt his breathe catch. He stepped back a step and realized he stopped listening to Ivy.

“Ivy…Ivy… Darling,” he rose his voice to get her attention because he wasn’t understanding she was nattering on about. He glanced back at Thomas but he was turned away from him now and drinking out of his refilled wine glass. 

“I was saying there is no who, why would this about a who, I mean really Jimmy…” 

“Ivy, I can tell you’re lying.” 

“Fine. His name is Rick.”

“And why should I use my skills to help you out with Rick?” he rolled his eyes.

“Because you love me. Because I’m your favorite.”

“And will I hate him?” 

“Jimmy.”

“Ivy your taste is arsehole and you can do way better,” he sighed at the predictability. This was their usual conversation.

“I dated you, remember.”

“Your finest hour,” he laughed. 

“Will you come or not.”

“When?”

“This Saturday. I know you have the night off so don’t lie.“ 

“What if I have other plans?”

“You don’t.”

“How do you know?”

“You would have just said so.”

“Ivy…” he sighed. 

“Please, please, please…” 

Jimmy sighed and ducked his head down. “Fine. I’ll be there. Text me details.”

“I love you.”

“Yeah… love you too.” He ended the call and shoved his phone back in his pocket. “Sorry about that,” he said to Thomas. 

Thomas turned toward him. “Ivy?”

“Yeah, she’s… um…” Jimmy struggled to find the definition he’d use for Ivy. 

“Complicated?” Thomas offered.

“Ivy? No, she’s pretty simple — not in a bad way mind you.” 

“Oh, do you want another beer?”

“Yeah, why not. I’ve got tomorrow off. Might have a party to go too.”

“With her?”

“Yeah. Well her party.”

Thomas turned around from grabbing the beer from the refrigerator and handed it to him. They locked eyes for second again and Jimmy knew he was staring but he couldn’t look away, he couldn’t even pull the beer from Thomas’ hand. He felt paused mid-motion and it was Thomas’ fault. 

“Hey,” Tom’s voice arrived before he did and in that split second Thomas stepped away from Jimmy and Jimmy hopped away from him. He felt guilt roll through him and he shook himself mentally. Thomas wasn’t available, it didn’t matter how drawn he felt to him or what. 

He was taken. 

“Is their any beer left for me?” Tom laughed. 

“You’re the one that buys it by the twelve pack,” Thomas snapped. 

“Don’t get a bee in your bonnet,” Tom replied back. 

“Whatever…” Thomas said and he walked out of the kitchen and toward the sliding glass door. 

“We have a guest.”

“I’m well aware. I invited him.” 

Tom sighed and glanced at Jimmy. “I apologize he gets…” 

“Daddy.” Sybbie cut him off.

All three of them turned. She was in her pajamas with a blanket wrapped around her and she went straight to Tom. “I can’t sleep.” 

“Well, you have to try a little longer than a few minutes,” Tom said, shaking his head. “Come on…” he swooped her up. 

Jimmy watched them walk away and shook his head. He wasn’t sure if he could deal with a kid at all. Not that ever even thought about having any. Why would he have he wasn’t still in his twenties. A glance at Thomas showed a different story. He had that look on his face again, all fondness and affection, as his eyes tracked Sybbie and Tom. Jimmy felt that spike of disappointment again and sighed. 

“I’m sorry… He’s right I get in to moods.” 

“All do, I guess,” Jimmy said. 

Thomas nodded and watched him. 

“So… uh, how did you two meet?” Jimmy asked. Not completely sure of why but the only other option seemed to be to leave. Which he just didn’t want to do, even if part of him was screaming at him too. There was no reason for him to be there, a few visits from Sybbie didn’t meant they had to be friends. What did he even have in common with Thomas? 

“Me and Branson?”

“No, you and the kid.”

“I met her a day after her mother found out she pregnant,” Thomas smiled but it was sad around the edges. “First person she told which never set well with Tom — but can’t say that upsets me.” 

“Uh… right,” Jimmy said and realized he was missing some pieces. They must have used a surrogate of course, maybe she’d just been closer to Thomas? “How about him?”

“Through Sybil.”

“Through…” Jimmy stared at him. He couldn’t have met his partner through their daughter. “What?”

“Thomas…. She wants you to read to her, I do the voices wrong,” Tom yelled even though he was walking toward them. 

“Well, duty calls,” Thomas said.

“Yeah…I better go. Thanks for the food…” he reached out and unlocked the door. 

“It was nice meeting you,” Tom said with a polite smile. Jimmy flashed him one back but he was looking over his shoulder at Thomas walking away. Then the door was closed and locked behind him. He realized it stopped raining and the air felt fresh and sweet around him. It made him think about the smell of wine and he regretted instantly he hadn’t taken a taste. 

~~~

Thomas yawned as he made it down the stairs, after reading Sybbie her favorite story twice before she finally fell asleep. The move felt as if it zapped all his energy and strength seemed to have given her more energy. He was having a hard time keeping up with her. And if she got out of the house again they were going to have to find away to punish her that would get through her head she shouldn’t wander off. Time outs and lectures weren’t working. He walked into the kitchen and started to clean up the mess of dishes from dinner.

“Isn’t he too young for you?” Tom laughed walking in. He went straight to the sink, starting to fill with water to help him with the dishes. 

“What?” Thomas played dumb. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have. 

“Jimmy. He’s what twenty-four, if even?”

“And?” Thomas prompted wanting Tom to get to his point in order to get through the conversation as quickly as possible. He didn’t want to talk about Jimmy. He didn’t even want to think about him. It was best that he didn’t for a million reasons. The first and most important though was he was with some one. A female someone. 

“Just… never took a guy like him as your type.”

“Guy like him?”

“Yeah,” Tom said. 

“What kind of guy is that?”

“Well, he’s a guy.” 

“I’m gay, Branson. Guys are my type.” 

“That’s not… He’s not the men I’ve seen you with.”

Thomas frowned. 

“Sybil always said you went for the brainy types, book smart. You expect them to exceedingly clever. She said you were overly picky too, about stupid things.” 

Conversations with Sybil yelling at him for nitpicking his dates, expecting them all to be geniuses and being hyper critical came crashing down on him. He knew was right, he was sure she had complained about him in this manner. “Your point?”

“Don’t know… just taking into account your exes and what she’s said. That boy is not your type.”

“He’s beautiful,” Thomas said and instantly regretted it. 

“Is that all it is then?”

Thomas frowned and went back to trying to focus getting tomato sauce off the plate in his hands. He thought about Jimmy, he hadn’t really been thinking about anything else all day when it came down it. And he knew that wasn’t it, that wasn’t it at all… but he didn’t want to discuss his love life with Tom Branson. Their lives were irreversibly linked and mingled now, there was no turning backward. They’d decided to carry out Sybil’s last wish and that was for Thomas to be Sybbie’s second parent. However his love life, or lack of it, wasn’t one of the things Tom Branson had any say on whatsoever. Not that Jimmy was part of his love life, he wasn’t — they weren’t even friends. Jimmy was taken anyway, by whoever that Ivy was and Thomas was still reeling a bit about how much hearing about her bothered him. It shouldn’t bother him at all, they’re strangers and nothing more. 

It’s a simple attraction. That’s all it is. That is all it is. Only… 

“You don’t think he’s smart?”

“Do you?” Tom asked. 

Thomas stared at him baffled. 

“You do?”

“What on earth makes you think he’s not?”

Tom shrugged. “Don’t know, all he talked about was music.” 

“Intelligently.”

“How would you know?”

“I appreciate good music.” Thomas rolled his eyes and thought about his music collection and how he hadn’t found that box yet either. 

Silence passed as they washed the dishes. But Thomas could feel Tom eyeing him again and again. Thomas let out a frustrated breath as he handed Tom the last plate to dry. “What?” 

“You’re still in a mood.”

“Am I?”

Tom shook his head. “What is it? I mean you seemed fine until…” 

“What?” Thomas asked not liking the expression that came over Tom’s face. 

“You really do like him?”

Thomas looked away from him.

“Really? He’s so…”

“What young? Into music? What is it exactly that has him wrong for me?”

Tom looked at him and Thomas saw that thing that drew Sybil to him. The thing he hated to admit. Tom’s wheels were turning, he was smart guy and not simply smart he was intuitively smart like Sybil. He could read emotion better than most and it was probably what made him a successful car dealership owner. 

“You really do.” 

“It’s pointless. He’s with someone named Ivy.” 

“Never know.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Tom, it’s not… it’s just an attraction. He probably is too young for me. I doubt we have a thing in common.” 

“At least he gives you something nice to look at, hey,” Tom joked.

“Always seeing the bright side…annoying,” Thomas muttered, but his mouth twitched into a small smile. It was still strange to him to think of Tom as someone he liked. As someone he did talk with. It was a strange thing and he was sure he wouldn’t always find it a strange thing. But it wasn’t really a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Jimmy!” Andy yelled up the stairs.

Jimmy groaned his hand flattening to still the strings of his guitar. “What?” he snapped. He’d been trying to work on a song for his composition class for the last hour and he was getting no where. 

“Someone’s here to see you.”

“Who?”

“A girl…” Andy’s voice sounded off.

Jimmy frowned. Andy knew Ivy so it wasn’t her and if it wasn’t her, than who the hell would it be. He sighed and put his guitar on his bed and walked down the stairs. Walking into the living room all he saw as Andy, who had goofy grin on his face. Irritation turned to anger, he wasn’t in the mood for this bullshit. He as blocked on an on a deadline. “Andy, this isn’t funny I need to write that fucking composition…”

“Swear jar!” 

Andy burst out laughing and stepped to the side revealing Sybbie. “Who’s the new girlfriend?” 

“JIMMY,” Sybbie ran up to him and looked up with her huge eyes. “I’m Wonder Woman!” She posed with her hands on her hips and grinned. “I’m going to save you from Ares.” 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me?” Andy asked laughing. 

“Sybbie,” Jimmy ignored him and squatted down. “Does Thomas know where you are?”

“Wonder woman!” she argued.

“Jimmy don’t be rude introduce me to your little friend.”

“Fine, Wonder Woman this is my friend Andy. Andy this is our new neighbor Wonder Woman.” He glared at Andy.

“Oh, people moved in next door? Is it a single mom? She hot? Cause I think you have an in, man.”

“It’s a gay couple,” Jimmy snapped and he shook his head. It was stupid to be upset about it, but he just couldn’t seem to shake his feelings about Thomas. He wasn’t sure why, the more he thought about him the more far-fetched it sounded. Thomas was older, worldly, he had a life — he built one already. Jimmy was just a student, he was barely earning enough to pay for his share of the flat. It was pretty pricey and they needed a fourth roommate but after the last failed attempt, none of them wanted to look for one. Jimmy sighed. He should bring up, when Alfred got back which would be soon. 

“Are you Ares?” Sybbie broke through his thoughts, her finger pointing up at Andy with her eyes narrowed.

Jimmy grinned.

“I’m Andy,” he said and squatted down too. 

Sybbie glared at him, which made Jimmy laughed but he looked out the doors. They would be missing her any second now and he was a bit worried about her getting away. A few days ago on his way back from a run he’d seen Tom putting the childproofing on the sliding doors. 

“Okay, Wonder Woman I have to take you home.”

“No, I have to find and defeat Ares…” she looked at Andy again. “He looks shifty.”

“Shifty?” Jimmy laughed. 

“I’m not shifty?” Andy looked offended.

Jimmy shot him smug smile.

“Better take care of your super hero girlfriend, Jimmy.”

“Shut up.” He wasn’t hearing the end of this and picked up Sybbie. “You can’t just come over here, Sybbie,” he said. 

“Why not? You’re my friend.”

“You can’t keep leaving your house.”

“The door was open.”

He hopped down his deck and right over to theirs and saw the screen door pushed open enough for Sybbie to get through. The childproof lock undone. He sighed and called out. No one answered, so he pushed the door open more and stepped into the house. 

“Hello?” he called as he stepped inside. 

He walked all the way into the living room before he found someone. A woman’s back was to him jumped and whirled around, a cell phone flying from her hand. She let out a shot and her eyes widened but then they narrowed and she rushed forward and tried to take Sybbie from his arms but he stepped back and held on tighter. 

“Give me my niece, how dare you walk in here. Who are you?” she reached out and picked up a bottle of wine that was within reach and held it up.

“Who am I? Who are you?”

“That is my niece.”

“Doesn’t tell me who you are,” Jimmy said. 

“Look it, you’re the one who walked in here…”

“I walked in here because you left the door unlocked and Sybbie came to my place. I’m bringing her back, but I don’t know you so…” 

“I’m her Aunt, give her to me.”

“I think I’ll hold onto her until you tell your name and why you’re in Thomas’ flat and don’t know to keep that door locked cause they’ve had issues with her running off.” 

“I am Lady Mary Crawley,” she said it like it should have some meaning to him. “And she is my niece.” 

She kept saying it. Probably was true but… “You’re related to Thomas?” He didn’t buy it, even if their coloring seemed similar.   
“Barrow? You think I’m related to Thomas Barrow? Don’t be a fool.”

He didn’t like her tone or her expression. Yeah, he didn’t like this woman at all. “Not until I talk to Thomas…. Or Tom,” he tossed out as after thought. 

“Again she is my niece.”

“No. Didn’t they warn you she takes off?”

“Of course they did…. But we just got here not that long ago and the place was so stuffy. I just opened the glass door to get some air in.

“Well, they have a child proof latch on the screen door too.” 

“Oh, was that what that blasted thing is?

“Yes. She likes to make a run for it.”

“To you? How do I know you can be trusted.” She waved the wine bottle around and he wondered if he was supposed to find it threatening. 

“Maybe she’s Ares!” Sybbie yelled suddenly and pointed her finger at her aunt. 

“What?” Mary said. 

“She thinks your evil.”

“Men must be saved from Ares,” Sybbie yelled and glared at her aunt.

“Sybbie, it is me Aunt Mary,” she said and she glared at Jimmy. “Will you please put her down and leave.”

“Not until I talk to Thomas… or Tom.” 

Mary frowned and looked around. She picked her phone off the floor and frowned at it. “Sure Edith, I disappear halfway through a sentence and you don’t even try to call back….” She muttered and she pressed in a phone number. After awhile she frowned and hung up. Jimmy watched her grimace and she seemed to be opening her contacts. 

“Barrow?” she said. “Well, she’s quite fine except some strange man is holding her. He says she goes over to his place, something about sneaking…. Well, I needed to open it, this place is quite stuffy you know. It needed…” she paused. “You’re Jimmy?” she asked him.

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

“This is my phone….” She huffed and handed Jimmy the phone.

“Hello?” 

“Jimmy?”

“Hey.”

“So, you’ve met Mary.”

“Yes, she’s _lovely_.”

“Isn’t she? Is Sybbie okay?”

“Yeah, she wants to protect me from Ares.”

“Yes, I never should have decided to read her the book they made of the movie…” 

“Maybe not, she thinks her aunt is Ares.”

Thomas laughed. A deep chested, rich laugh that had a bit of a cackle. It vibrated through Jimmy. He felt his heartbeat increase and his futile crush was laughing at him. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Mary’s safe,” Thomas finally said but his voice was strained from the laughter.

“Okay. I just wanted to be sure.”

“Jimmy…” Thomas’ voice was softer. “I… thank you.”

“Well, yeah, no problem…” he glanced at Sybbie. “Sybbie and I are good.” 

“I apologize for her barging in on you again.”

“It wasn’t a bother,” he said and realized he was lying. It was a bother. Andy was laughing at him and he was supposed to be working on his composition. “Not one at all.” 

“Anyway, I apologize for it and for you having to put with Mary.”

Jimmy grinned. “Yeah, I should get hazard pay.”

Thomas laughed again and Jimmy cursed himself for causing it. “I have to go.”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Jimmy said. “Bye.”

“Maybe…” 

“What?”

“I was…” Jimmy heard a shout through the phone. “Damn it, I have to go.” 

The line went silent. Jimmy sighed and held out the phone. Mary took it and placed it on the counter and held out her arms. 

“I trust he did tell you I am her Aunt.”

“He did.” Jimmy handed Sybbie over.

“No,” Sybbie tried to stay with him. “Want Jimmy!” 

Jimmy was amazed at how flattering that felt but he shook his head. He got as close to Mary as he dared and made sure to look right at Sybbie. “I have to go, but you kept me safe. Thank you.”

“I saved you?”

“Yep.”

“Yay!” 

“Bye Sybbie.”

“Can you play again soon?” Sybbie said.

“I…” he said but he felt weird about it. He shouldn’t want to play with her — that wasn’t what he wanted at all. He sighed. He just had to get over his damn crush. “We’ll see.”

“Not if I have any say about it,” he heard Mary mutter.

He glared at her and turned to leave. “You better lock the door behind me,” he snapped. 

“Oh, I will.”

Jimmy left and stalked back to his own place. Andy glanced at him from the couch where he was playing with the their console. “Aww, is past your girlfriend’s bedtime.”

“Shut up. I gotta go write that composition.”

“No wait, come one tell me, what are our neighbors like?”

“They’re people…” Jimmy said and tried not to think about Thomas.

“Nice?”

“They’re fine, what’s with the third degree.”

“Geesh, why you snapping?”

“I have things to do Andy. Was stuck over their forever cause her Aunt is watching her and I had no idea who she was and wasn’t just gonna hand Thomas’ kid over to a stranger…”

“You attached to the kid?” Andy asked his tone serious and surprised.

Jimmy shook his head just as his mind told him that of course he was… “She’s cute. But what do I know about kids? Just trying to keep her safe.” 

Andy nodded. “What you should do is write her a lullaby. Be a good boyfriend.”

“Hahahaha,” Jimmy laughed and hurried up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

“I didn’t break it, it just stopped working…” Jimmy sighed and tapped the dead watch on his wrist. “I’ll get it fixed and back before he even noticed I borrowed it.” 

“What were you thinking? He loves that watch Jimmy, it’s nearly an antique, why did you take it in the first place?”

“I needed to look good for an interview for possibly playing piano at one of those super expensive high end restaurants. I had to look good.”

“Did you get the job?”

Jimmy sighed. 

“James…” his mother breathed out.

“I didn’t break it, okay… it’s old. You said it yourself.”

“If that thing isn’t ticking when you bring it home — which better be soon, he could notice it’s gone any minute, I am not responsible if your father kills you.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jimmy shook his head.

“You’ve got to learn some responsibility…”

“Ma, ma… I can’t hear you, what was that…I gotta go…” he hung up on her before she got really started on the lecture about how he needs to take things more seriously and wasn’t it time he grew up and think about a real career. “Blah, blah, blah,” he thought and hopped down the stairs. 

It was Sunday which was his only day off of the week. Alfred was home so that meant he was starting out his Sunday with a great breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and dipped his finger into a pot.

“Oi,” Alfred whacked him with whatever utensil it was he was holding. It seemed to have spikes. 

“Ow.” 

“Sit down, it’ll be ready soon,” Alfred snapped.

“What is it?”

“Eggs and bacon.”

Jimmy scowled. “I can make eggs and bacon.”

“No, you can’t,” Andy laughed. “Especially not like this.”

Jimmy glared at his plate. “Why does he already have some?”

“He got here first.”

“You slept in.”

“It’s Sunday, and only reason I don’t sleep later is Alfred refuses to make breakfast again after noon.” 

“It’s lunchtime,” Alfred stuck a plate in front of him. “And you’re lucky I cook for you at all.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes and started eating. “You guys know a good place to get a watched fixed?” 

Both of his roommates looked at him blankly. He held up his wrist. “Borrowed this from my dad and it stopped.”

“You broke your dad’s watch?” Andy laughed. 

Alfred peered at it and made a face. “How old is that thing?”

“I didn’t break it. And old, I think it’s from the seventies, or the sixties… I don’t know. It’s a family heirloom.”

“You borrowed a family heirloom?” Andy said.

“It’s nice looking, ain’t it. Classy. I was trying to get that job at that posh place.”

“The one you said would be right boring because it was classical music all day long?”

“Said that after I didn’t get it, didn’t I?” Jimmy huffed. “They should’ve hired me, they made a big mistake they did.” 

Alfred and Andy laughed at him. Right at him. “Whatever, do you guys know of a place or not?”

“I’m a chef,” Alfred said.

“You’re sous chef.” 

“Whatever… you a celebrity yet?” 

“Shut up….” Jimmy glanced at Andy. 

“What? I’m a history student, not a horologist.” 

“A what?”

Andy laughed. “Did anyone teach you how to read, Jimmy?”

“Who needs reading,” he laughed but shook his head. They all knew his room was full of books. 

“Maybe it’s what you read…” Andy laughed. 

“You mean stories instead of dry non-fiction?”

“I don’t have a clue where you can go to fix your dad’s watch.” 

Jimmy shrugged. How hard could it be?

~~~

“I’m sorry, no one has a clue where to start on fixing this,” the woman behind the counter offered back the watch. 

“What?”

“It’s from the late 1920’s… What were you doing wearing it?”

“What?”

“Well, that’s what my boss says and he’s an expert. We don’t have the ability to fix it, he was quite amazed it worked at all.”

“It worked two days ago…” Jimmy shook his head. “Come on, it’s watch I mean how hard could it be?”

“Maybe you should try an antique store.” 

“What?”

“Or a watchmaker.”

“A watchmaker? What is it you do?”

“We’re a jewelry store that can fix watches. Just not antique one’s. I’m sorry.”

Jimmy scowled and turned around. This was the fifth place he’d been today. His mother and father really were going to kill him. The twenties? She was crazy. There was no way the watch was that old. He shoved it in his pocket and stepped outside and wondered what the hell do next. He couldn’t give up. She suggested an antique store? Why the hell not? He pulled out his cell phone and typed in Antique stores. 

There was one in walking distance so he headed straight for it but frowned as he got closer. It was small and it seemed dusty even from the outside. The sign said Elsie and Charlie’s Antiquities. He stared at the door for a long time before deciding he really had no choice but to try. A bell tinkled as he opened the door and he felt a bit of relief when as he stepped in and saw a lot of clocks. Maybe they would know how to fix it. The problem was the place was a maze and try as he might he couldn’t find a person or even a register.  
He walked into yet another stand, for the third time, it seemed like things popped up in the middle of the aisles. This time it was shelving with music boxes on it and suddenly tinny music was screeching into the air. 

“Hello?” a voice called out.

“Here,” he yelled out quickly because finally a person. “Here.”

“Where?”

“The music boxes?”

“Ah, yes….” A woman appeared out of nowhere. She was a few years older than his mother and had a kind face. “Hello, I’m Elsie and aren’t you a young one.” 

“What?”

“Don’t usually get young ones in here, that’s all… Quite a sight for sore eyes you are.” 

Jimmy felt himself blushing at that and busied himself by pulling out the watch. “This stopped working a few days ago and everywhere I’ve gone said they can’t fix it… Last place suggested an antique store.” 

“Well, let me see,” Elsie said and took it from him. Her kind face became sharp with focus and she turned it over in her hands. Then she looked up with wide eyes. “Do you realize what this is?”

“My dad’s watch… I mean I know it’s old, but…”

“This stopped working two days ago?”

“Yeah,” Jimmy said.

“Truly?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Jimmy said again. “My mom thinks I broke it, but I didn’t…”

“I’m quite amazed. This watched was made in 1928 by E.B. Watchmakers. One of his special collections. It was a limited edition. This is worth well over a thousand pounds.” 

“What?”

“It’s your father’s?”

“Family heirloom,” Jimmy muttered. 

“I see,” she laughed and handed it back to him. “I don’t suppose you wish to sell it?” 

“No,” he said and looked at it. It couldn’t be that expensive, could it? “My parents would kill me. They might anyway if I can’t get it fixed. Can you fix it?”

“Oh, no, I can’t fix it but…” she gave him a mischievous grin. “I know who might be able to, follow me.” 

Jimmy followed her through the maze of the store and into a backroom. He looked around and noticed a lot of clocks. “So, are most antiques clocks?”

“Oh, no… their just a favorite of mine. Which is why you are in luck…now where is it?” she started opening drawers of a desk covered in clutter. “Ah, here we are.” 

“What?” he asked feeling impatient. 

“Go here,” she handed him a slip of paper. “Tell them you want Thomas and that Elsie sent you.” 

“Thomas?” Jimmy said and wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or punch something. This was the first day in over a week he was managing to keep Thomas from the active part of his mind. But now he was back with his sharp cheekbones and pale skin. 

“Yes. If he can’t help you, no one can.” 

“Great, it would have to be a Thomas…” Jimmy sighed. “Uh, thank you, Elsie.”

“Oh, you were quite nice change of pace,” she winked at him. 

He felt himself blushing again and wondered why older woman seemed to like him so much. Every Wednesday at his bartending job he was subjected to a one Sally Anstruther who definitely wanted more from him than Cosmopolitans. At least Elsie here didn’t look she wanted to eat him. He started toward the front of the store but realized he had no idea how to find the door. “Um, could you show me out?”

“Oh it is quite a dusty maze isn’t…” Elsie said and walked past him. He followed her and they were at the door. He thanked her again and stepped outside and looked at the address. It was better than no lead at all he thought and he walked to his car, put the address in his GPS and drove to where he was meant to be. He found himself parking in the garage of a large building, a corporate building. He was confused but he checked the address a few times and the number of the building. 

It was what she’d written down and she hadn’t seemed dotty, she wasn’t even old enough to be he thought. He stepped into an elevator and hit the button for the lobby. Which was bright and white and he looked around and realized the whole building belonged to one company. 

E.B. Watchmakers.

“Wasn’t that…” he stared at the name and pulled out his father’s watch. He looked at it and sure enough on the back of it was an engraving. E.B Watchmakers, with something smaller underneath it. He squinted and thought maybe it said Ezra. Shaking his head he looked around and walked up to the desk. 

“Hello,” a blonde gave him a professional smile. “How may I help you?”

“Um, I’d like to see Thomas?” he said. 

“Thomas?” the woman said her expression shifting. “And do you have an appointment to see _Thomas_.” 

“Uh, no… Elsie sent me.” 

“Elsie?” She repeated and then she looked down her expression turning into confusion. “Oh..um…hold on please?” 

Jimmy nodded though it was pointless she’d gotten up and walked through a door. He stared at it and around the lobby again. He almost felt like maybe he’d walked into some kind of movie. This place was a corporation, it wasn’t a place that fixed watches. Even if it was a watch the company made a billion years ago. 

“May I ask what this is about?”

“I need a watch fixed,” Jimmy said and he knew from her expression it sounded as lame to her as it suddenly felt. 

“Um, okay…” she said and picked up the phone on her desk and hit a blinking button. “It’s about fixing a watch, sir… Huh, uh, yeah, okay…” she hung up and looked at Jimmy. “He must be in a good mood, he’ll see you. Take the elevator to floor 40 and go to room 4013.” 

“I feel like I’m a spy suddenly…” he joked. 

“You kind of sound like one… We don’t fix watches and you know some person named Elsie who is on the always let in list,” she laughed. 

“Huh?” 

“Yeah, better head up before he changes his mind. He never sees anyone.” 

“Guess, I’m lucky,” Jimmy grinned at her and she winked back. He broadened his grin and then turned around and pressed the button for the elevator. 

As he stepped inside five men in variations of the same suit stepped in with him. He felt out of place in his black skinny jeans and Led Zeppelin shirt. He shifted a bit and felt their eyes on him. They all stepped off the elevator before floor forty, which it turned out was the top floor. Jimmy stepped out of the elevator to more white walls and an every empty hallway. As he walked down it, following room numbers for 4013 it felt like the whole floor was empty, his sneakers squeaked on the floor. 

Reaching the door he stared at it and wasn’t sure if he should just walk in or knock. There was no receptionist, their was nothing but a door. A rather boring door really. He took a deep breath and knocked and hoped he hadn’t suddenly walked into a thriller.

The door opened moments later and Jimmy jumped out of his skin in shock. The man staring at him didn’t look much better than him, surprise etched across familiar sharp features. “Jimmy?”


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas was confused and he stared at Jimmy. Jimmy was in that hallway, hands in his jean pockets looking at Thomas like he was the last thing he expected. Only he was here, in Thomas’ place of work, having asked to see him. “You know Elsie Hughes?”

“Who?”

“Elsie.”

“Oh, I don’t know her, no.”

“But…”

“I mean she did send me, I wasn’t lying.”

“No, I didn’t think you were…” Thomas sighed. “Come in.” 

“Oh, sure.”

Thomas stepped backward to let Jimmy pass him. He couldn’t stop himself from inhaling with nose as Jimmy brushed past him and he smelled like he remembered. Something like spring that Thomas couldn’t put into words and he hated how much he loved the scent. As he closed the door, he allowed himself to look at Jimmy’s backside — and he was sure he was sculpted like a God. Why was he being tempted with this… 

The more he thought about the more he knew this attraction was fruitless. Or that’s what he been telling himself for the past week when his thoughts wandered to Jimmy. He sighed as he realized he been managing fairly well today to not think about him — too much. But now here he was which was all levels of confusing. 

He closed the door behind him and walked back into the depths of his workshop, leading Jimmy into the center of it where his desk and work stations were. “My receptionist mentioned a watch?”

“Oh, yeah…” Jimmy was looking around. “I borrowed my dad’s watch, it’s really classy looking and I thought it might help me get a job. It didn’t but I’ve been wearing it until I get the chance to bring it back over to my parents. It stopped working, either today or yesterday. I swear it was working two days ago and that it’s always work…”

“What job?” Thomas asked and held out his hand. 

“You know that posh upscale place Beryl’s? They have live piano, classical, it would’ve been a better paying job than my current one. Didn’t get it though.” Jimmy placed a watch in his hand.

Thomas brought up toward the light to look at it and had to do a double take. He stared at it and flipped it over and looked at the back of it. He spin back around and looked at the intricate design on the face of it and looked at Jimmy. “This is your father’s?”

“Heirloom… yeah. He wore on special occasions sometimes. It’s always worked,” Jimmy scratched the back of his neck. 

Thomas frowned and walked around one of the work stations, he grabbed the tools he’d need and sat down on a stool. Only he found himself hesitating before opening the back of it up. 

“What’s wrong? You can’t fix it either can you?”

“I don’t know, yet.” 

“Is it really from the twenties? I swear my dad said sixties or seventies.”

“It was made in 1928… the design for it was drawn in painstaking detail a year earlier that according to my great grandfather’s journal, I have the blueprints.” 

“What?” 

Thomas laughed at the sight of Jimmy’s face. “I’m sorry, didn’t Elsie tell you?”

“Tell me what? She just gave me the address and the name Thomas…”

He laughed and shook his head. “She’s a bit eccentric, but she’s my godmother, she probably thought I’d … “ 

“What?” Jimmy asked after a beat of silence.

“She reads a lot of mysteries.” He felt stupid, he couldn’t tell Jimmy she probably thought Thomas would like the eye candy. He told himself to remember to give her a call. They hadn’t talked in a long time. “She’s my godmother.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, she’s got a strange sense of humor,” Thomas looked back at the watch. “Are you sure you want me to try to fix it?”

“Can you?”

“I don’t know yet…” 

“So, you do that? Fix watches?”

“Not that often anymore, but I used too before I…” he shook his head. “It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got all day,” Jimmy said with an easy grin.

Thomas bit his lip and looked back at the watch. “Okay, this watch is worth a lot of money.”

“Elsie mentioned that.”

“More than she probably guessed… and if I scratch it or anything…” 

“My Dad will kill me, it’s like his prize possession and he’s always going on about it still works and my mother…” Jimmy trailed off and looked up at the ceiling. “I screwed up, huh?” he asked looking back at Thomas his expression serious. 

“It worked?”

“Why does everyone keep questioning that? I wouldn’t be here if it hadn’t stopped.” 

“Okay, okay,” Thomas held up his hand. “I’m just amazed. Great Grandpa Ezra is probably gloating in hell as speak.” 

“Hell?” 

Thomas grinned at him. “From all I know of the man, he was a right bastard.” 

“Who is he exactly?”

“The founder.”

“Of this place?” Jimmy looked around again. “This yours? All of it?”

“For a the last few years, yeah…” Thomas grinned. “It fell out of the families hands but I was able to win it back with a lawsuit.” 

“Huh.”

“So, yeah, it’s mine…” he grinned.

“Why the hell do you live in Hexham Circle?”

Thomas burst out laughing. 

“Just… shouldn’t you have mansion or a penthouse?”

“Branson doesn’t want Sybbie raised like a rich princess.” 

“But she is a rich princess, isn’t she?”

Thomas nodded. “She is… but Branson has a set way he wants her raised.”

“But? She’s yours too.”

“She’s….” Thomas smiled. “Mine, yes… Back to the watch. I’m asking one more time, you sure you want me to try to fix it?”

“If you can… I mean everyone else acted like it’d be a miracle.”

“Well, it’s not that far-fetched. I can’t promise anything, I mean it should’ve stopped ticking years ago…” he looked it over again. 

“I’m telling you…”

“It worked two days ago?”

Jimmy nodded. 

“Okay, I’d say their is a sixty percent chance I can fix it — and I’m only giving you the real odds because…” he coughed. “Sybbie likes you. You need to be prepared that I might not be able to.” 

“I’m dead. But yeah, okay.” 

“Okay, then…” Thomas put it down and picked up the tool he needed. But found himself pausing again before taking out the screws he needed. 

“Um, do you not want too?”

Thomas felt his cheeks reddening and fidgeted on the stool. “It’s beautiful. One of the most elegant designs, inside and out. Part of me really wants to see the gears and the other part of me doesn’t want accidentally scratch it or mar it.” 

“Oh.”

“I have another of this collection at home. It hasn’t worked since I inherited it. I’ve never opened it up, afraid to mess with the perfection, I suppose.” 

Jimmy sighed. “My dad…I mean… I could tell him no one knew how.”

“No, no…” Thomas laughed. “I want to see the inside and honestly, I wanna know if I can fix it.” 

Jimmy laughed. 

“Might be a nice challenge….” Thomas laughed. “I am quite good at older pieces, but none this old. It’s not like it’s a grandfather clock.” 

“…. like a millionaire?” Jimmy breathed out. 

Thomas raised an eyebrow at him.

“I said that out loud, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, sorry…” Thomas took a deep breath and started to loosen the screws. 

“Ok, you’re going for it.”

“I can’t have your parents killing you, Jimmy,” he deadpanned. 

Jimmy laughed and looked away. “I mean, I’m a grown man…” he trailed off. “Sort of.”

“You’re a grown man,” Thomas said and his traveled up and down Jimmy.

Jimmy grinned at him all teeth and charm. Thomas wanted to stare at that forever but he forced his eyes back down on the watch. 

“This is going to be dull,” Thomas said after a moment.

“What?”

Thomas put the first tiny screw on the table beside him. “While this is going to be amazing and awesome for me. It’s going to be boring to watch.” 

“Oh… I can leave.”

“I’m not saying you have too, just thought…”

“I really have nothing better to do,” Jimmy said.

Thomas looked up and met his eyes. He looked earnest and sincere. He certainly didn’t want Jimmy to leave and he no idea if he could even fix it. “How about we see if I have a chance at fixing it and go from there?” 

“Sounds good.” 

“There is another stool over here,” Thomas waved toward it and kept his eyes focused on the watch. But he heard Jimmy’s foot falls, he felt himself being passed and soon their was a body on the stool next him. They weren’t all that close, they wouldn’t bump into each other but it was close. It was very close and Thomas remembered suddenly he really didn’t like being watched while he worked and that was why he hid up in his workshop as much as he could away with — when he didn’t have to actually run the company. 

Sundays were the one day he could stay in the workshop as long as he wanted or not at all if Sybbie needed him. Sometimes she was here with him but never got much done when she was… She got into everything and was just was far too distracting. He glanced toward Jimmy, who was spinning on the stool, form fitted t-shirt and tight jeans. He wasn’t Thomas type, he told himself, but it was a lie. 

What he was was distracting.

~~~

What was he doing? Jimmy spun around on the stool again, slowly and quietly and tried to remind himself he had decided to get over his crush on his neighbor. Which wasn’t going to work if he kept staring at him? What was he doing? He should leave. Thomas said it would be slow and boring. But that was a lie because he wasn’t bored at all. He had no idea what Thomas was doing or not doing. But he wasn’t bored. He couldn’t be because what he was watching felt like art. 

The tools where small and Thomas was using a eye scope thing that Jimmy didn’t know the name for. He was bent over and delicately touching things but not really moving anything at all. It was like he was studying it before he took it apart. He even grabbed a notebook and was writing little notes in it. His printing small and precise. He supposed Thomas had to be that, really, if this was his job? Career? He owned a company, a business, he was more out Jimmy’s league than he realized. He was a millionaire. He was taken. He had a kid. He never would’ve taken the family heirloom without thinking through the consequences. 

Thomas was intensely focused. To the point that he wasn’t noticing that Jimmy kept staring at him. At his hands, long slender fingers, that were doing delicate things and it was making Jimmy’s throat feel dry. At his profile, his nose and the downslope of his cheekbones. The way his mouth was quirking up whenever he seemed to figure something out — what Jimmy didn’t know, but Thomas was doing it, he thought, Thomas was fixing the watch. 

His tongue appeared too and that did things to Jimmy’s stomach and he’d spin on the stool until it went back inside Thomas’ mouth. The problem was it was staying out now, as he bent over, and focused. His mouth quirking and his tongue poking out… he was deep in thought and it was fucking beautiful. Jimmy felt like he was drowning. 

A phone went off. It startled both them because they’d been sitting in silence for quite a long time. Thomas blinked and looked at Jimmy. It took him a minute to process that it was his cell phone and he shoved his hand into his back pocket and looked at it. 

“Is it Ivy?” Thomas asked him. 

Jimmy shook his head. “No, it’s me mum…should I answer it?”

Thomas shook his head. “I don’t know yet… I admit I’m,” he blushed. “I’m studying it more than anything, seeing the design, it’s so much more real than the blueprints, in fact, I’m beginning to think I have the wrong blueprints. Ezra was a secretive bastard.” 

“What, he held out the real deal on his own family?”

“Looks like it…” Thomas wrote down something in the notebook. “But… I see it.” 

“What?”

“How it works… I think I might be able to fix it. It’s in amazing shape, considering it all but it’s still unbelievable to me it was working.” 

“Yeah? It was slow.”

Thomas laughed but shook his head. “How slow, that could be useful.” 

“Oh… um. Five minutes give or take, I think.” 

Thomas wrote it down. 

Jimmy phone went off again but it was Alfred’s ringtone.

“Ivy?” Thomas asked again.

“What? Oh, no… Alfred. I should…” he hopped off the stool and walked a few feet away from Thomas. He found himself standing between bookshelves as he opened the line. “What?”

“You are coming back right? Everyone is going to be here, I’m cooking remember. I asked you to grab the beer?” 

“What time is it?” 

“It’s almost six, we’re eating at seven.”

“Really, it’s that late?” Jimmy went to look at his wrist but remembered it was with Thomas. He rolled his eyes at himself but shook his head. “Have Andy get the beer, I don’t know when I’ll be home.” 

“What? Ivy said she’s bringing those sisters with her. You know the twins, that will only go on double dates. I really want a shot with Cindy.” 

“Andy be there.”

“Andy is bringing that girl Daisy over to meet everyone.” 

“Oh, shit… I forgot about that.” 

“Where are you?”

Jimmy looked around and his eyes fell on the back of Thomas’ head. “You wouldn’t believe me… I’m going to be late.” 

“Jimmy you can’t blow off…” he hung up on him. 

“Anything wrong?” Thomas asked and turned on his stool. 

Jimmy shook his head. “No, like I said I’ve got nothing better to do… just is later than I thought.” 

Thomas lifted his own arm and looked at his watch. “Fuck…” 

“Something wrong?”

“Sybbie…why haven’t they called?” Thomas fished his phone out of the pocket of the blue work coat he was wearing. “Okay, didn’t turn it off by accident for once…” 

“What is it?”

“Edith and Mary should’ve dropped Sybbie off by now…” he frowned and dialed a number. 

“Mary? The full of herself Aunt?”

“And exhibit A of why we don’t live a big house with staff to help raise Sybbie.”

“Good argument.”

“And Branson and her are close,” Thomas shook his head. “Mary?” he said in to the phone. “Where are… what? No….” Thomas stood up, his jaw moving into a scowl. “I said no, Mary. She has classes tomorrow morning, you’re too far away and you won’t get her there in time even if you weren’t. You bring her here…” Thomas’ features tightened up and his voice was low when he spoke again. “Mary, I am her legal guardian and you can’t override me by going to Tom because he’s going to say the same fucking thing… Fine waste your breathe.” 

“That went well.”

“They don’t like me.” 

“Why not? Not like you aren’t respectable enough.”

“I’m not… I’m lowly worker,” he shook his head. “I told you, all this is recent.” 

“Right…long story?”

“Yeah.”

“I still have nothing better to do.” 

Thomas was looking at him then his lips started to quirk up in that way made Jimmy’s throat feel dry. He swallowed and started to step closer but Thomas phone went off. 

“Mary?” Thomas said voice dripping with fake politeness. “Oh, did he. Yes, I’ll see you in twenty minutes.”

“Wasted her breathe?”

“Of course,” Thomas sighed and shrugged out of the blue coat. “I just need to put this all away. Give me about a week with it?”

“A week… I’m so dead. But yeah, thanks. Um…how much?”

Thomas gave him a look. “Consider it a repayment.”

“For what?”

“Being so patient with Sybbie all the time.”

“Oh…that’s not a big deal,” he shook his head. 

“Is to me.” 

Jimmy looked at his feet.

“So…um. She and I getting dinner at her favorite pizza place. Want to come?” 

Jimmy looked back up. “Yeah?”

“Unless you have dinner plans.”

“No, no, no plans. Pizza sounds great.”

Thomas grinned and Jimmy felt his stomach flip.


	7. Chapter 7

Jimmy stepped into the elevator with Thomas, realizing a few seconds in that he was standing rather close to him. Their arms were nearly touching and the elevator was rather roomy. He couldn’t move though because that would look bad but he could smell Thomas. Something sharp and crisp and probably more expensive than Jimmy’s entire outfit. He looked down at his simple clothes and then at Thomas. Well fitted shirt and really well fitted dark pants. Jimmy let himself enjoy the view for a moment before looking away and pulling out his cellphone. 

Alfred and Andy were going to kill him. He wasn’t even sure if he was doing the right thing but he couldn’t talk himself out of it either. He glanced at Thomas again who was frowning down at his own phone, his jaw clenching. It distracted Jimmy from his own text.

“Everything all right?”

“What? Oh, no… just domestic stuff with Branson.”

Oh, right…” Jimmy scolded himself and told himself he hadn’t forgotten Thomas was with Tom; that Thomas had a child with his partner. He hadn’t forgotten at all but he’d let it slip his mind because he liked being around him. He liked staring at him. He glanced at Thomas again, up and down, and nodded to himself. It was a great view. But a view was all it was — he shouldn’t be doing this. Going with him to pizza, especially when he had plans with his friends. 

His phone buzzes with a text; Alfred beating him to the punch. Jimmy opened and expected the a mini lecture. It’s what he expected and he knows what he should text back. 

_Not gonna make it._ Jimmy sent it and felt an odd relief. He was doing this, ill-advised as it was and it was selfish. He shouldn’t be, he thought again but he looked at Thomas again and ended up meeting his eyes. He jumped a bit in his skin and hopes he covered it. It helped his phone buzzed in his hand, quickly startling him again. But he can’t look away from Thomas’ gaze and Thomas watched him open the text. 

“Everything all right?”

_Jimmy you irresponsible arsehole. GET HOME._

“Right as rain,” he grinned and his insides turned pleasantly as Thomas grinned back at him. The door opened and Jimmy was disappointed when Thomas turned away. They stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. Jimmy spotted Sybbie and her Aunt Mary immediately. They were quite a ways away still but moving toward them. There was another woman with blonde hair and dressed plainly. 

Jimmy glanced at Thomas and saw that his entire being seemed to have lit up. Love pouring out of every pore and he thought he was a right bastard to be jealous of a little girl. He wondered what it’d be like though, to have that intensity boring down at him. He shivered and had to look away from it, so he looked across the lobby. His own eyes zooming right onto Sybbie and the little girl saw him. Their eyes met and she was suddenly squirming in her Aunt Mary’s arms.

“Sybbie,” Mary yelled and she had to bend down and drop the child before she jumped free from her. 

“JIMMY JIMMY JIMMY….” Sybbie screamed, she skidded a bit as fell free of her aunt’s hands but then she running as fast as she could and straight toward Jimmy. 

“Uh….” He glanced at Thomas for a minute and saw a dimpled smile that dazed him but he was knocked out it rather quickly cause Sybbie — small as she was — tackled into his leg and made him stagger back a bit. 

Instinctively he found himself squatting down to her level and grinning. “Hey.”

“Jimmy! Up!” 

“Yeah, okay…” he laughed and picked her up. 

“This is Jimmy, I thought she meant some little boy from her school.”

“No, Edith. Jimmy’s their new neighbor. How _lovely_ to see you again?” 

“Yeah, it’s lovely,” he said. 

“Edith this is Jimmy Kent. He’s a new _friend_.” 

“Why, Barrow, I didn’t know you had friends,” Mary said. 

“Mary, do behave. It’s is _nice_ to meet you. Sybbie speaks highly of you.”

Jimmy felt himself blush and he glanced at Sybbie, who was beaming up at him and he felt this weird surge of pride. He shook himself mentally a bit and smiled at Edith since he could shake her hand. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Well, then…” Thomas said. “We’ll be off.”

“The three of you?” Mary said.

“Yes,” Thomas snapped.

“Oh. I see.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Mary,” Edith scolded. “She’s a bit tired — or was, I think the ballet wore her out,” she said speaking to Thomas. “Oh, and here.” She held out a pink bag that seemed overfilled to Jimmy.

“Right, thanks.” Thomas took the bag. 

“So, straight home?”

“No, we’re getting pizza.”

“Pizza? You eat pizza?” Mary laughed.

“Unlike you, Mary, I do get my hands dirty.” 

Jimmy found himself looking between them and wishing he had half a clue about what was really going on. Their was something whooshing over his head and he didn’t like it. He narrowed his eyes at Mary. 

She looked right at him. “I”m sure you do, Barrow.” 

“Oh for…” Edith grabbed her sisters arm. “Thomas, it was quite nice having Sybbie for the day, thank you.”

“What are you…”

“Mary just shut up, you’re making everything awkward.” 

“Well, you would know wouldn’t you, Edith.”

Jimmy jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked and Thomas gave him a bit of a strain grin and motioned for him to follow him. He did, happily, glancing back once to find the two sisters getting into each others faces. He cringed a bit and turned back to Thomas. They were in another elevator, on their way down to the garage. 

“Did you bring your car?”

“Yeah…”

“You can follow me to the pizza place.”

“Okay,” he shifted Sybbie and realized then she’d fallen asleep against his shoulder. “How she sleep through… whatever that was?”

Thomas laughed and leaned forward. He reached out and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. “She’s used to her Aunts.” 

“What does she have against you?”

“Mary?”

“Yeah.”

“Sybil.”

“Sybbie?” 

“No…” Thomas laughed. “Her sister, Sybbie’s mum.” 

“Oh…” Jimmy felt stupid but there seemed to be no way to ask about Sybbie’s mom without sounding nosy. 

“Sybil was clear about Sybbie before she died.” 

“Which was?”

“Tom’s catholic. The Crawley’s aren’t and Sybil —“ Thomas grinned and it was so much like the one from in the lobby. Bright and loving and Jimmy craved more it but it lessened when Thomas continued to speak. “Was unorthodox. She named me godfather, so Sybbie has two. Me and Tom’s brother.” 

“So you’re her dad and goddad?.”

“Yeah, well… that’s how things turned out. Mary’s never been okay with it.” 

“Why not, what you and Tom do is none of her business.”

“She thinks it is,” Thomas sighed. “It’s an odd situation.”

“Not too odd, though…” Jimmy shrugged as he tried to tie pieces together, he found he was more curious than ever about Thomas’ family life. Questions were forming in his head but shifted Sybbie again, carefully but she made a noise. His eyes widened but Thomas chuckled.

“She’s out.” 

“Yeah,” Jimmy laughed. “She was talking about me to her aunts?”

“She talks about you all the time… I’m quite jealous.”

Jimmy grinned. “I’ve always had a way with women.”

Thomas chuckled and looked right him. “I bet you do.”

Jimmy blushed and he looked away, grateful the doors opened. They got Sybbie all settled into Thomas car. Jimmy watched him with her, how he made silly noises when she threatened to wake up to keep he sleeping. It was endearing and adorable. It was something Jimmy was positive was something Thomas wouldn’t let just anyone see — or was he just hoping that was the case? 

“So, where is your car?” 

“Huh?” Jimmy startled out of his thoughts. “Sorry, I was…” _distracted by you… don’t say that._ “In me head… other side a level down, I think.” 

“Drive you there, then…” he opened the passenger side door. 

Jimmy grinned and got in, Thomas closing the door for him. He blushed a bit feeling like he was on a date with a proper gentleman. A pizza date with a hot man and his adorable daughter. He sighed as he remembered Tom and found himself curious again about Sybil… Were the three of them raising her together and something happened to Sybil? Had been a poly thing? Or she wanted to be a mother and they wanted to be fathers. He wasn’t sure what it was Mary Crawley was objecting to then — of course Thomas was the father as well… Maybe she was just a traditionalist. Thomas called Sybil unorthodox. 

“Seatbelt.”

“What?”

“Seatbelt?” Thomas laughed. 

Jimmy sighed. “Sorry, I keep…”

“Going into your head?”

“Yeah…” he nodded. 

“Well, I hope I can keep your attention at the restaurant.” 

Jimmy grinned at him. _Oh, you have my attention._

~~~

“Sybbie stop pulling my hair,” Thomas chided her and shifted her in his arms. His eyes down the street watching Jimmy as he walked up the side street. 

“Jimmy…”

Thomas tightened his hold. “No, you can wait until he gets here.”

“But…”

“No buts. Patience.”

“I hate patience,” she pouted. 

Thomas sighed because he knew what she meant. He was feeling impatient himself, Jimmy wasn’t even that far away. And they were looking right at each other. He could see the dark blue of Jimmy’s eyes even but he was too far away to talk, wind was whipping between them. Then his cellphone went off his pocket, vibrating and trilling in the annoying tone he’d assigned to Branson. 

“Daddy,” Sybbie grinned recognizing the sound and then she yawned loudly in Thomas’s ear. 

He pulled out the phone and opened it. 

_What do you mean you’re going out for pizza. Since when? She was with Edith and Mary all day she’s too exhausted for a pizza place. Come home._

“You sure things are okay?” Jimmy’s voice was in ear. He looked up and grinned, he couldn’t help it. 

“Yeah…” he lied and quickly typed out a text. _I’m craving some, what do you want, I’ll bring home a medium._

_I don’t want pizza, Thomas. I want to see my daughter._

“Just asking Tom what to bring home.”

“Yeah, right…” Jimmy turned his head and Thomas thought he heard Jimmy mutter Tom’s name. But he couldn’t be certain and he squinted at Jimmy for a moment before turning back to the phone. 

_We won’t be out long._

“Ready for pizza?” he asked Sybbie putting the phone away. 

“I want Jimmy,” Sybbie declared instead her arms reaching toward him.

Thomas bit back a sigh. He wished he could say it, he wished he could have it but it was a foolish thought. He was young and he was charming and beautiful. He could have anyone, Thomas was sure of it and he wouldn’t want Thomas. Thomas was old, he was stodgy and set in his way and he had a daughter. As patient and kind as Jimmy was being to Sybbie, he wouldn’t want to be with a man who had a daughter. At most what Thomas could maybe have from Jimmy was a fling but that wasn’t what he craved. No if he could have Jimmy Kent, he wanted to keep him. 

But he couldn’t have him and this was probably a bad idea. But he asked Jimmy out for pizza before he thought better of it. The plan was to bring Sybil straight home. There was no plans for pizza. But Jimmy of all people walked into his lab, with that beautiful watch and the challenge to fix it. Jimmy Kent was a challenge. He got under Thomas’ skin and people didn’t usually, not easily and never in a good way. 

That was for Sybil and Sybbie alone. It felt weird if he wasn’t honest to have someone new intrude on that. But Jimmy, he was beautiful and he was — more, he was more, and Thomas didn’t know the more yet but he wanted to. So, he lied about having pizza plans. He made up a lie and he was going to let Sybbie stay up far later than she should because of it. But wanted more time with him and he was a selfish person.


	8. Chapter 8

Sybbie yawned and yawned. Thomas smirked a bit and smooth down her hair a bit over head as he sat down finally at the booth they’d chosen. Jimmy was sitting across from him, smiling at Sybbie instead of reading the menu. It froze Thomas for a moment and he shook his head. So he liked kids, it meant little and he had to remember this wasn’t going to be anything. Well, hopefully, something. 

Friendship.

Jimmy cellphone went off again and Thomas watched irritation flicker over his features as he pulled it out of his pocket. He scowled at the screen and opened a text, his index finger poking at the keys. 

“Are you sure their is nothing wrong?”

“No… I mean no, nothing wrong. It’s just Ivy… she can worse than Alfred with the nagging.” He shook his head. 

Thomas nodded and sighed. Ivy. He had manage to put her out his head and forget her existence. But he remembered her now and that Jimmy easily said _I love you_ in that way that conveyed it was as easy as breathing. 

“I want chocolate,” Sybbie said.

“On your pizza?” Jimmy asked.

“OH! YESSSS…” she clapped at Thomas but it morphed into a whole body yawn. 

“Great,” Thomas shook his head. “She meant milk.” 

“Well…what do I know,” Jimmy said with a large grin. “Chocolate pizza could have it’s merits.”

Thomas made a face. 

Jimmy stared at him and just grinned larger. His mouth, Thomas thought and he heard himself clearing his throat as if that could clear away the attraction. He turned back to Sybbie and laughed because he basically looked straight into her tonsils. He knew she be tired but she seemed more knackered than expected. 

“Aunt Mary wear you out, Sweetie?”

“Ballet is boring,” she said. “Do you like it, Jimmy?” 

“Do, I like ballet?” Jimmy asked her in a tone that suggested the mere thought was insane to him. “No.”

“See!” Sybbie said and pointed at Thomas.

“Why am I do blame?”

“You said Mummy loved it.” 

“Well, she did,” Thomas said laughing. “Though, maybe not at four.” 

“Boring. No ballet.” Sybbie crossed her arms over her chest and yawned again. 

“Maybe you should take her home?” Jimmy said his voice low. 

 

Thomas watched her teeter a bit as her eyes tried to closed and the responsible and dedicated father inside of him suddenly bristled against what he was doing. What was he doing? She’d been out all day, she was over stimulated and half asleep. But when he looked back at Jimmy, Jimmy was reaching forward and straightening out Sybbie’s jacket that gotten pulled off her shoulder a bit, getting a bit fiddly with it as it worked against him. Thomas stared at the action, something about it tugging right at his heart but than more base thoughts filtered through. The muscle tone of Jimmy’s forearm, his hands and his shoulders as he leaned back in his seat after finally winning the battle with her shirt. 

Now they were looking right at each other. Jimmy grinned a bit and darted his eyes at her. “So?”

“What?” Thomas asked.

“Should you take her home?”

“No,” Thomas said and told the reasonable part of him to shut up. When was the last time he was totally selfish, when was the last time he gave himself something? Maybe he wouldn’t have more than this with Jimmy but if he could have a bit of it, now and again, it’d be nice. 

“You’re the dad.”

“Yeah,” he grinned at Sybbie. “No, chocolate pizza though.” 

“WHY?” Sybbie demanded sounding wide awake.

“I said so.”

“I hate I said so…”

A waitress appeared, teenaged with pink braided hair which Sybbie grabbed. “Ow…” 

“Sybbie, let go,” Thomas said and grabbed her hand. She pulled back with a pout. “Pretty want.”

“Well, you can’t have people’s hair,” Thomas said.

Jimmy started laughing, full out snickering laughter and Thomas sent him a glare which just made him laugh harder. Sybbie started giggling because Jimmy was laughing and Thomas just threw his hands up as he leaned back. 

“I apologize,” Thomas said to the waitress.

“Oh, it’s a hazard of the job. She has a good grip though…”

“She’s an amazon,” Jimmy pointed out.

“SHH. That’s secret,” Sybbie hushed him.

“Did I say amazon? I meant amazing,” Jimmy winked at Sybbie.

The waitressed giggled along with Sybbie. Thomas shook his head and wasn’t sure if he loved Jimmy endless well of charm or hated it. He sank back and watched as the waitress focused on Jimmy and his order. When she finally turned to Thomas, her cheeks were pink and her breathing seemed to have sped up. He envied and sympathized with her. 

“And for you?” 

He gave his and Sybbie’s orders, quickly, wanting the waitress gone. He watched her leave and then his eyes fell back onto Jimmy and it felt relieving. “This can’t have been your typical Sunday?”

“What? No,” Jimmy laughed. “I don’t usually break my dad’s prize possessions either. I swear.”

“I’m still amazed it worked at all.” 

“So you and everyone says, I swear it,” he stepped talking when his cellphone went off again. “Ugh, I’ll…oh it’s me mum….” He sighed and answered, “Hey ya….” He started talking about going to jewelers. 

Thomas sighed. 

“Mum, Mum, Mum!” Jimmy nearly shouted it and realizing put his hand over his mouth. “I’m getting it fixed. Yes, I was telling a story…” he pulled the phone away from his ear and Thomas started laughing when he heard the woman through the speaker. He couldn’t make out the words but Jimmy’s mother was ranting quite nicely and Thomas was sure it was quite a lecture. He was pretty sure he heard the words careless and irresponsible. 

Jimmy slouched down in the booth, eyes darting around and Thomas turned to see groups of kids in the place snickering at him. Thomas in turn glared at them all, eyes narrowed and all of them paled and turned back to their tables and their own lives.

“Wish I had a glare like that…” Jimmy was grinning at him and tentatively brought the phone up to his ear. “Mum? Yes. Well, um, not a jeweler, none of them were qualified… Mum, it’s old old. No it’s older than that… Yes. My neighbor Thomas…. It makes perfect sense he owns E.B. Watchmakers…. Yeah, mum, I know it’s a E.B. Watch…” he rolled his eyes. 

“That’s not nice,” Sybbie said and pointed at him.

“That was Sybbie,” Jimmy said. “Yes. Yes. Why would I lie?” Jimmy sighed. “Will you talk to her?” 

Thomas eyes widened. “Me?”

“No, Sybbie.” 

Thomas glared at him. 

“I’ll talk!” 

“Not you,” Thomas hushed her and held out his hand. They touched as Jimmy handed over his phone and Thomas felt like a live spark lit up his arm and straight to his heart. He swallowed hard and reminded himself he was about to talk to Jimmy’s mother, for reasons he did not understand. “Mrs. Kent?” 

“Who are you?”

“Thomas Barrow. I’ll be fixing your husband’s watch.”

“It’s fixable then?”

“Well…”

“Well?” the woman shouted. 

He cringed and glared at Jimmy, who just grinned back at him. “Well, Mrs. Kent it was made in the mid 1920’s and it is amazing it was working at all still… I’ve promised Jimmy I’ll do my best. We do happen to be neighbors, he’s been quite patient of my daughter’s adventures of breaking out of our place and into his. It’s the least I could do.” 

“Jimmy’s being… how old is your daughter?” 

“Four.”

“Almost five,” Sybbie said automatically but a glance told him she was nearly asleep. 

“How long will maybe fixing it be?”

“I estimating a week but I’ll know more concretely tomorrow.” 

“And how much is this costing?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh no, no, no. You charge that boy an arm and a leg, Mr. Barrow.” 

Thomas raised his eyebrow, which made Jimmy lean forward with narrowed eyes. “What?”

“He’s a friend and…”

“He is careless and irresponsible. He never thinks and just does what he wants. If he’s harmed his father’s prize possession he will pay fully for it.” 

“I really think it just finally broke on his watch, Mrs. Kent.” 

“Well, I can’t ground him anymore, and he took it without permission. I don’t care how much he gives you that smile, Mr. Barrow. Charge him.” 

Thomas smirked and he shook his head. “I understand, Mrs. Kent. Given the extent of work it could go into several hundred pounds…” 

“Whoa, what?” Jimmy snapped. 

Thomas winked at him. 

Jimmy went still.

“That appeals to me. Thank you, Mr. Barrow.” 

“Pleasure doing business, Mrs. Kent.” He slid the phone back to Jimmy. 

“Mum? Yeah, yeah… what? Fine.” 

The waitress showed up with their order and nearly dropped Jimmy’s on his lap. Thomas started laughing as she stumbled over an apology her cheeks as pink as her hair. He watched her walk away and looked at Jimmy who was bent over and shaking his head. “That way you have with the ladies is dangerous.” 

Jimmy looked at his steaming hot slices of pizza and laughed. “Too bad my mum’s immune. You aren’t really making me pay are you?”

“No. But appreciate your mum’s style. I think she was worried Sybbie was a teenager.” 

Jimmy choked on his bite of pizza. “What?”

“She asked her age quite suspiciously.” 

“Bloody…” Jimmy shook his head. “She thinks I use my charm too much.” 

“Is that possible?”

“She’s been telling me to quit flirting with everyone I meet since I started junior high. I keep telling her, I can’t tamp it down.” 

Thomas shook his head. 

“It’s not like I lead people on,” Jimmy sighed. 

“You lead Sybbie on and I will kill you,” Thomas said and made Jimmy meet his eyes. 

Jimmy stared right at him for a full minute before he grinned at Thomas. “Shut up.” 

Saw right through him, Thomas thought and averted his eyes for a moment, laughing. “So…What is your usual Sunday?”

“Nothing, if I can manage it. Or football with Andy sometimes. Lately been playing around on the guitar, things that I don’t do for class. It gets so boring, gotta break the monotony to keep the composing fresh. I can’t wait until I can do rock and roll. But that’s next semester… Which my parents won’t pay for. They were hoping I get the music out of my system by now. But it’s not happening. It’s why I don’t live at home and am trying to get well paying jobs. The bartending job I have now, sucks, and they keep shorting my hours. We’ve gotta get another roommate, or we’ll have to leave for somewhere cheaper.” 

“What?” Thomas blinked. 

“Yeah… we had fourth roommate. Us three just don’t quite make enough. Alfred makes the most and it’s getting cranky about putting up more.” 

“Have you been looking for a roommate?”

“No. I think we were going to talk about it tonight but…” 

“You said you weren’t busy?”

Jimmy cheeks turned red and he grabbed at his soda. “Uh.. Yeah. I lied. It wasn’t like a meeting I blew off. We had an unspoken plan about it…” he sighed. “Mum’s right I’m pretty irresponsible. But I stole the watch to get a better paying gig, it just didn’t pay off.” 

_He lied? To do this with you?_ Sybbie murmured in her sleep where she sat and he shook his head and told himself not to read into things. “I hope you don’t have to move, Jimmy.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

“Sybbie would be upset,” Thomas said catching Jimmy’s eye.

“I’d miss her too.”


	9. Chapter 9

They put their cars right next to eachother in their units parking spaces. Jimmy found himself hurrying out to help Thoams with Sybbie, he knew he didn't have to. There was no reason to but he wanted to, he wanted to because he wanted to spend just a few more minutes before went home to the inquisition. 

Taking Sybbie's, shockingly heavy, pink bag from Thomas he felt the weight of Thomas' gaze on him and found himself glancing into gray eyes that held untold secrets. Jimmy wanted to know what Thomas' gaze was telling him. He knew what he wanted it to be, he almost thought maybe it was want. Maybe it was attraction. Maybe it was interest in him. But it couldn't be. He was with someone else, he was older -- he owned a company. Even if there was an attraction Thomas wasn't interested in it past a glance. Not in him. 

He felt young and stupid all of a sudden. His mother's shouts about his irresponsibility echoing in his mind. He knew them to be true, he knew he was and he was better but he wasn't trying all that hard to be better past the bit he acheived after moving out of his childhood home. He sighed and looked away from Thomas and started walking ahead of him. 

"Jimmy?" 

The concern got to Jimmy and turned around, started walking backwards, swinging the bag. "It's nothing."

He knew Thomas didn't believe him, he'd learned that expression. He knew that one, he could learn more and more. Maybe he'd never get the lust or want or…. He felt his cheek blush and he pushed the rest of the thoughts out of his head before they became too real. But it was real enough, he knew what the words were. He grinned though because he knew Thomas cared and he could see it. 

Thomas told his mum they were friends and maybe they were, but it was just a start, Jimmy thought. But he was going to make sure there was no end to it if he could manage. He turned just before reaching Thomas' front steps and hurried up the stairs. Standing to the side. Thomas walked up, Sybbie asleep in his arms, balancing her so he put his keys into the door. 

"So, uh…" 

"Yes?"

"You need my number, right?" he cleared his throat and hoped the squeak he thought he heard was in his head. "You know 'cause of Pop's watch?" 

The locked clicked open and Thomas eyes seemed to widen with it. "Oh, yes. I suppose I do." 

"Right…" 

"Come in so I can…" he looked at Sybbie.

They were barely inside when Tom appeared. Jimmy froze bit at the sight of him. He was in sweatpants and ratty t-shirt, obviously ready for bed, Jimmy grabbed his cellphone and checked the time. It was later than he realized. He was surprised by it because it felt like they'd spent no time at all together. 

"Give her to me," Tom snapped in a harsh whispered. 

Thomas let him grab Sybbie and it jostled her awake. She grinned sleepily at Tom and murmured something Jimmy couldn't quite catch but he assumed it was Daddy from the brief grin that graced Tom's face. But the hard look returned and the man glared not at Thomas but at him. 

"You're overreacting," Thomas called after him as Tom walked the stairs. He sighed and turned toward Jimmy, his head shaking back and forth. "Sorry about that." 

"Don't wanna get you in trouble…"

"Pfft…" Thomas rolled his eyes and he pulled out his phone. "Put your number in, I'll text you with an update on the watch as soon as I have one." 

"I hope you can fix it. Pop might murder me, I'm dead serious, Thomas."

Thomas mouth twitched into a smile and he reached forward. It was to grab the bag from him and Jimmy swallowed hard as their hands touched, fingers brushing and he felt a static spark. It made his whole body buzz for a minute and he immediately sought out Thomas' face. His eyes. And they were there, looking at him, dark and shrewed. Mysterious. 

Thomas turned around and hung the bag on a rung they had set up by the stairwell. He seemed to stand there a moment, like he was taking a breath and Jimmy realized he was staring and he looked down at his other hand. The one that held Thomas' cellphone. He opened a text message and sent himself a text, quickly. It was done when Thomas turned back around and Jimmy held the phone out between them.

Thomas was about to reach out and grab it when Tom's hard footfalls were heard on the stairs. Jimmy winced when the man reached them, arms crossed over his chest -- in much the same way Sybbie had done earlier at the pizza place realized and it almost made him smile. Except the man was glaring at Thomas with his eyes darting toward him. He wanted Jimmy gone. 

"Well, I gotta…" Jimmy said and it sounded awkward in the air.

"Right…" Thomas grabbed his phone. 

"Okay, then… uh, thanks for pizza and the watch…." Jimmy stepped backwards until he was about walk into the door. He turned and quickly left the flat but he bent over on the staircase and took in a deep breathe. He felt like he might possibly be causing the two of them to fight. Which was why he couldn't do this? He's selfish but he wouldn't come between a couple? On purpose? Would he? 

Thomas appeared to him in mind and his heartrate picked up. He closed his eyes and forced the image of him away. He had his own pissed off housemates to go face. It was later than he realized, which meant they were going to be that much madder at him. And they should be, really, he knew what he was doing by blowing them off. 

It was worth it though, he thought with a smirk and within seconds he was at his own door. He heard voices and the television set on as he walked into the living room. Both Andy and Alfred looked right at him and then kept on talking to each other. "The silent treatment?"

They kept ignoring him.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen for a beer. "Everyone else left?"

"It's nearly eleven, everyone has work or class tomorrow," Alfred snapped.

"Monday's suck," Jimmy said. 

"I wanted you to meet Daisy, you know," Andy said.

Jimmy turned toward him. "I'm sorry. I can meet her another time."

"And what about me? Cindy paid me no mind cause you weren't here for her sister. And Ivy's right pissed at you about it."

Jimmy held up his hand. "I know she texted me too… I'll hear it. Be worse than you two can do."

"Hope it was worth it."

"It was," he smirked. 

~~~

Thomas took off his jeweler glasses and rubbed at his eyes. Things blurred around him for a moment as he blinked it away and eyes focused again. He looked back down at the watch and smirked. He got up and walked over to his desk and sat down. He was about to grab his cellphone when the intercom went off. He frowned and pressed it. 

"I said no interruptions."

"I apologize, Mr. Barrow but Mr. Branson is here." 

Thomas sighed. "Let him up."

"Of course, Mr. Barrow." 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and walked over to where he had tea station set up. He put on the kettle and grabbed two cups and chose the teas carefully. He never thought he'd know what tea Tom Branson preferred or how he took it. But there it was a fact of his life. The door opened three minutes later and Tom walked into the workshop. 

"Hi."

"Hi," Thomas said. 

"Look…." Tom started. 

Thomas waited his eyes on him. He didn't have all day but he could pretend that was true. Time passed and the kettle began to whistle, so Thomas turned and poured the tea. He felt Tom watching him and turned to see the man opening and closing his mouth. There were times he hadn't a clue what Sybil saw in the man -- except for the times when it was truly clear. It seemed to alternate between the extremes. He wasn't sure if they were friends, after so many years and he still wasn't sure at all. But he was trying, for Sybil and for Sybbie. 

That was what kept them together. 

"I overreacted," Tom finally spat out. 

"Are you sure you mean that?"

"I do…" Tom threw up his hands. "You're allowed a social life." 

"I'm allowed?" Thomas rolled his eyes and handed Tom his mug.

Tom took it and went to sit on the edge of Thomas' desk. "You know I didn't mean it like that. You haven't… You don't date much…"

"That wasn't a date," Thomas said. 

Tom gave him a look. "Come on, Thomas you like him."

"He's quite attractive, I'd be a fool not to notice it. But he's…"

"Well, like I've said before he seems too young and not at all your type."

Thomas frowned because he found that Jimmy appealed to him in every way there was -- if that wasn't what his type was, what was his type? It didn't matter anyway, there wasn't anything that would happen. He had a girlfriend and he was young. So annoyingly young. "He has a girlfriend."

"He's straight?" Tom eyebrows shot up. 

Thomas chuckled a deep real laugh at Tom's expression and expense. "He's not straight." 

"Oh." Tom said.

"Oh," Thomas laughed to hide his annoyance about Jimmy's sexuality. It'd be easier if Jimmy was straight but he clearly wasn't. 

"Well… if you want to call it a date or not, you've got the right. I've gotten used to you not dating."

"Have I ever dated?" Thomas muttered, scrunching his nose, trying to think about the last time he did anything with a romantic bent to it. He was found himself hard pressed and instantly felt lonely. 

"Philp ring a bell?"

Thomas laughed. "That wasn't dating, Tom. That was… sex." 

"Oh stop now…" Tom was shaking his head. 

"You don't either you know," Thomas said after a beat.

"What?"

"Date."

"I…" Tom sighed. "How do I date after… Sybil was the one." 

Sybil was special. That was the problem Thomas thought. With mourning her and trying to do right by her. He was never sure he was doing right by her because she was a million times the person he was. "She dind't want you to be alone."

"I thought that was why she gave me you?" Tom laughed. 

Thomas chuckled with him and shook his head. "She gave me Sybbie… she knew…." He trailed off. 

"What?"

"That Sybbie would be my only shot at it, having kids. I was supposed to be the favorite uncle, you know, she had it all planned." 

"She did." 

"Somehow she upped the uncle thing." 

"That she did…" Tom sighed. "It's not easy sharing my daughter."

"Trust me, I know," Thomas said to him and pinned him with a serious stare. 

Tom nodded. "Right. Well, we promised and we're stuck together. We've… got a good handle, right? Don't we?" 

"Depends on what you mean."

"We're…. Family," Tom's tone was pointed. 

Thomas nodded because perhaps that was the word for it, wasn't it, it wasn't really a friendship they had. Or ever would, Sybil and her daughter were their only link and because of that they were a family. 

"I know I forced you into that unit. I know you wanted up to get someplace… bigger." 

"We can afford."

"You can…" Tom sighed. "But I know you understand where I come from on this better than Mary and her father. Sybil and I weren't going to tap into her inheritance for anything but Sybbie's education. It was our deal and I just.. I need to raise Sybbie this way."

"I know what she wanted," Thomas said. "And I'll find other ways to spoil her."

Tom laughed. "To spoil her? Have you seen the amount of toys she has?"

"A few of them here and there." 

"Yeah, well. I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't rushed Jimmy out on you."

Thomas looked away and shook his head. 

"Yeah, well I better leave you to invent watches."

"Doing the opposite today, but yes I would like to get back to work." 

"Fair enough," Tom said and he put mug in the small sink by Thomas tea station. "I'm off to get Sybbie."

"I might be late, might get caught up in the watch I'm fixing." 

"Okay… Horology nerd," Tom chuckled. 

Thomas started a bit ebcause he hadn't heard that in years and he was surprised to find he didn't mind Tom saying it at all. "Git." 

He waited until he heard the door close before he went back to his desk and grabbed his phone. He pulled up text messages and the text Jimmy send himself was sitting there. 

_I owe you. Please tell you can fix it._

Thomas sent the watch itself a smirk. It was quite in love with the watch. It was awing really and he wanted to ask questions about it's upkeep for the nearly hundred years of its life. Was it always in the Kent family? He shook his head at himself and typed out a text. 

_Jimmy, I believe I am up to the challenge of fixing. It is remarkable condition given it's age. Your father wore it regularly?_

He put down the phone and sat down to finish drinking his tea. It gone cool but he didn't mind it too much. He couldn't sit still though so he walked up adn sat back down at his work bench and put on the jewelers glasses. He just want to look at it. All the intricate work, work he knew his ancestor done himself. It was amazing and he wondered what Ezra would make if of one of his watches ticking all way to 2017. 

He got lost staring at the work for what it was because it was beautiful even if it wasn't working. And he saw where the break finally happened, the simple wear and tear of it -- it was what was to be expected but usually with watches this old the insides were more pieces than a whole. This watch was still hole and Thomas might have found it magical if he didn't see the strength in Ezra Barrow's work. 

His phone buzzing pulled him out of his reverie, he took off the glasses and blinked a few times as he rolled to his desk on the chair. He picked it up and grinned at seeing Jimmy's name. 

_Not exactly. Special occassions. Otherwise it was in this glass box thing on our mantle in the living room. Next to pick of my great uncle Pete._

_Over a fireplace?_

_We never used it… makes Mum sneeze._

_Maybe it was love that kept it working so long._ Thomas face flushed the second he hit send and he wished immediately he could take that back. What a sap he must sound like? What was he thinking? He knew what he was thinking, that precisely because he was damn sentimentalist. But no one needed to know it. He dropped his phone on the desk and rolled backwards away from it and let his hands fall into his face. His cheeks were burning, Jimmy was going to think him daft. 

He hurried back to the work table and decided to prepare the watch for fixing. There was no reason to dwawdle and he couldn't bare whatever trite and polite thing Jimmy might send back to his idiocy. He fell into the work, so much so he never did hear the phone go off again. 

An hour later though, a fresh teacup in his hand he sat down at his desk and saw that he had a text from Jimmy. His cheeks burned but he told himself to brave. To himself Jimmy would've ignore it, he wouldn't mention it at all. It was daft statement and not even worth notice. He opened the message. 

_Love? Huh? There is a strong possibility he loves it more than me, why not love? Right? So, you can fix it?_

He stared at the words and reread them, again and again. HIs heart hammered in his chest. He didn't laugh. He didn't ignore. He just took it as face value, as something possible even? Thomas rolled his eyes, he was reading into it all. Jimmy was being polite this was him just being polite. 

_I'm going to need to order some parts, it's going to be a bit labor intensive. It might be longer than a week._

_I’m so dead. It's been nice knowing you. Tell my pop, I'm sorry when you get it back to him._

Thomas laughed. _Are you sure it's not drama that is your calling?_

_Done a musical or two… might have worn some tights._

Thomas groaned. 

_Can you forget I said that?_

_No, I find I cannot get the visual out of my mind._

_Oh. God. So, hey, things are good with you and Tom right?_

He frowned, he knew Jimmy picked up on the tension last night. It would've been hard to miss. _Tom and I… it's complicated but we're fine. We cleared the air._

_Oh. Good. That's great…yeah…. Fuck, professor noticed I have the phone out._

Thomas shook his head and turned back to work. He didn't stop smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Jimmy leaped for the ball they were tossing around and missed it, landing into the grass with a thump. He heard Andy and Alfred behind him laughing and scrambled to his feet. It was unfair they were playing against him in sort of team in the made up whatever they were playing. So, he was losing despite it not being a game that existed. He frowned when he saw the ball was still rolling away from him and ran after it. It stopped at the bottom step to someone's deck. They'd be up and down the shared stretch of green behind the houses all day, so he was clueless as to whose home it was. His eyes were on the ball, so when feet appeared in his vision, he didn't realize who they belonged to. 

"What is it you are trying to accomplish?" Thomas' voice filled his ear, and he looked up, completely forgetting the ball. 

Jimmy jumped at the sound of his voice, and then he looked up and wished he hadn't. He looked immaculate, was in a dress shirt and designer jeans. His feet were bare and all perfect, Jimmy thought -- and wasn't that ridiculous. "Just trying not to lose," he said once he managed to get over Thomas' sudden appearance. 

"At what?" Thomas took a sip out his wine glass. 

"I don't know…we're just being," Jimmy shrugged. He felt suddenly embarrassed. They weren't even playing a real game. He probably looked young and foolish. And stupid. He ran his hands through his hair and felt dirt and knots. He wasn't even wearing a shirt, but he was stained with grass and dirt, and his shorts were worse off. 

"Hmm…" The sound pulled him from his thoughts, and he watched Thomas bend down and picked up the ball with his left hand. He tossed it in the air a few times before he stepped back up onto his deck. 

"Are you stealing our ball?" Jimmy laughed, and he followed him up onto the deck. 

"Not at all," Thomas laughed, and he put down his wine glass before walking into his place. 

"Oi, Jimmy!" Andy yelled. 

"Just give me a minute," Jimmy shouted and went to walk in after him. But he stopped short. He was a mess, he remembered again, and his cheeks flamed. He felt self-conscious, and he hated it, it was unfamiliar and not welcome. Ugh, why was he seeing Thomas while in this state? He squared his shoulders and wiped the bottom of his sneakers on the mat in front of the sliding glass doors. Which were currently not Sybbie proofed. "Where is Sybbie?" 

"She's at her grandparents for the rest of the week and the weekend," Thomas yelled from deep inside the apartment. 

"So, you know, you're doing a great impression of stealing our ball," Jimmy yelled back. 

"Let's even the playing field." Thomas walked back into the kitchen. Jimmy recognized the jeans he was wearing from the day they met. Paint spatters were all over them. A combination of colors, blue and pink and green. Thomas also put on sneakers and a black t-shirt that said Branson Motors on the front. He held the ball in his right hand now and he was smiling right at Jimmy. 

"Really?" Jimmy said and felt foolish again. But that was all he could manage to say because couldn't stop staring at him. He needed to stop. This crush was fast becoming irritating. He needed to get over this. But his eyes went up and down Thomas and realized it was going to be impossibly hard if he kept looking so damn good. 

"What?"

"I just… I mean, I didn't…" Jimmy stammered, and now he was getting angry at himself. He wasn't supposed to stammer, and he wasn't supposed to feel embarrassed about how he looked. He was sexy, he was a charmer. He was Jimmy Kent. He swallowed and hated how thick his tongue felt. "I just…is tossing a ball around really your thing?" 

"Thing? No."

"I just we're just fooling around."

"Yet you're losing spectacularly. Been watching for the last ten minutes or so." 

"Really? My falling on my face is entertaining to you."

"Not exactly." Thomas was looking right at him and then he looked away. Jimmy shook himself. It didn't matter if maybe Thomas found him attractive. He was with Tom. "Come on," Thomas continued. "Do you want to even your chances or not?"

Why was he arguing? His ass was getting unfairly kicked at a made up a game of catch. He nodded. "Yeah, of course, I bloody do…they have an unfair advantage. Alfred's right good at cricket and other sports. And Andy has this great knack at catching -- he's right bad thrower though."

"I noticed he was a bad thrower." 

"Yeah, which is why Alfred keeps throwing." 

"Then let's play," Thomas walked past him and out of the back door. 

Jimmy followed him and the minute he stepped onto the deck both Alfred and Andy yelled out his name. He turned and waved. "Thomas is going to play."

They both made faces at him. 

Thomas laughed from behind him, and Jimmy wished the sound didn't slide down his spine the way it did. "Not thrilled are they."

"Forget them," Jimmy said.

"Oh, I'm not worried about them. I want them to hate I showed up."

Jimmy turned to look at him.

"I always play to win," The look in his eyes was intense when Jimmy turned to look at him. He recognized it a bit. It was similar to the way he'd been looking at his father's watch. Like he was thrilled with the challenge. 

"Well, as I said, Alfred has an advantage."

"I'll manage."

"Oi, Jimmy," Andy yelled. 

"Alright," he yelled back and held out his hand for the ball.

Thomas shook his head at him and looked over at them. "Ready?" 

Alfred and Andy exchanged a look. Andy said something and Alfred shrugged. "Yeah," he yelled. 

"No, you're not," Thomas laughed. 

"What?" Jimmy looked at him.

Thomas smirked at him before turning. He threw the ball. It went high and was flying fast and soared over both Alfred and Andy's heads. It was nearly all the way down the stretch of lawn before it hit the ground. Jimmy stared at it with his mouth wide open and then he started laughing at the expressions on Andy and Alfred's face. They looked at each other, Jimmy and Thomas and then threw up their hands and started after the ball. 

Jimmy turned to Thomas and felt the urge to kiss him. But he couldn't do that, so he punched him in the arm. "What was that." 

"Always been good at sports," Thomas grinned. 

~~~

Thomas winced the moment Jimmy turned around to get a beer from his kitchen. They were out on his deck after the two of them massacred poor Andy and Alfred at the game of nothing. He shook his head and his neck twinged and he sighed He was too old for this he thought, but it'd been fun. And he knew he was showing off and he knew it was pointless. Jimmy wasn't interested. Jimmy had a girlfriend. Plus he was old, and his body was reminding him. But he glanced at Andy and Alfred. He'd beaten them soundly, and it was good to know he still had it in him. He watched them. They were bent over Andy's tablet and ordering food for the night. Andy's girlfriend Daisy was coming over, as was Ivy herself. Thomas tried to leave but Jimmy kept asking him to stay, and he found he couldn't really say no to him. 

Maybe it'd be good to meet Ivy. Seeing the two of them together, it might help, it might be a good push to get over this infatuation. Jimmy stepped back out onto the deck with beer for everyone in his hands, one of them looking dangerously close to slipping onto the deck. Thomas surged forward and caught it before that happened.

"Show off," Jimmy teased, and he yelled. "Oi."

Alfred and Andy turned. Jimmy tossed a bottle. Andy caught it easily. Jimmy tossed the other one and it Alfred missed it and frowned. "What the hell."

"Andy caught his."

Alfred chased after the bottle in the lawn and grumbled about it at least no breaking. 

Thomas shook his head. 

Jimmy grinned though. "I just needed to watch him chase after something one more time." 

"I see the appeal." 

"Daisy'll pick up the order on her way here. She's bringing those twins with her, Jimmy." Thomas thought Andy sounded pointed. 

"So?" Jimmy shrugged. 

Andy continued to look at Jimmy.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"Alfred," Andy tried. 

Thomas looked between them. "Should I…"

"No," Jimmy nearly screamed it. "No. It's nothing."

Thomas wasn't so sure, but he decided to go with it. He twisted off the top of the beer and took a gulp. 

"So, uh… you played cricket?"

"Bit of everything, really," Thomas said. "Was always good at sports and the company has a game of something every year at the company picnic." 

"The company?"

"Told you he owns a watch company."

"No, you said he's fixing the watch."

"Whatever," Jimmy shook his head. "What’s the big deal?"

"It's not," Andy muttered. "Jesus, I'll just leave you two alone." 

Thomas watched him walk away and felt like he missed something. Jimmy was huffing next to him clearly unhappy. "Jimmy?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," he looked at Thomas. "Mates you know… annoying but you don't want live without them."

"I suppose…" Thomas frowned. 

"What?"

"I don't really have many mates." 

"No?"

"Sybbie's really my best mate…" Thomas groaned inwardly as he said it. Did he say that out loud. To a person, no not just a person, Jimmy. He laughed nervously and drank more of the beer. 

"That's… kind of endearing." Jimmy laughed.

Thomas dared to look at him and was relieved to find he wasn't being judged. "Sybil… Sybbie's mother used to tell me to get out more. But there was the company and there is so much work to do keep it at the level it's always been run." 

"Right…"

"Sybil was really my only mate for well… ever. Guess, it's only fair her daughter is…" Thomas laughed again, and he felt weirdly vulnerable.

Jimmy was staring at him with an odd expression, and he opened his mouth, but a blur of red interrupted him. A woman just flew in and hugged Jimmy, and she was talking a mile a minute. 

"Oh, ew, you are all dirty and sweaty, what the hell? You will not believe who I ran into at the store today. Guess, guess?" 

Jimmy rolled his eyes but something fond settled over his features and Thomas wasn't surprised, but his stomach still dropped unpleasantly as he confirmed Thomas's suspicions. 

"Ivy, this is Thomas. Thomas this is Ivy."

"Hello," he said as politely as he could manage. 

"Hi," she beamed at him. "You're the one fixing the watch right? Oh, please do, I don't want his father to murder him."

"I don't want that either," Thomas agreed. 

"Are you going to guess?"

"Do I have to?" Jimmy asked. 

Ivy smacked him in the chest. "Come on."

"Fine. Prince Harry." 

"At the store?" Ivy laughed. "And I'd still be out cold from my faint if that ever happened." 

Jimmy grinned. "She loves him."

"I do… Oh, I do. But nope. Think older."

"Older?"

Ivy grinned. 

"Who?" Jimmy said.

"Mrs. Patmore."

"You're excited over Mrs. Patmore?"

"She was the best teacher I ever had… I still make brownies the way she taught us and well everything I bake really. She owns her own baking catering company now, and she said I could interview!" 

"Oh…" Jimmy grinned. "That’s great Ives."

"I know," she flew at Jimmy and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get a beer. Daisy going to be here soon?"

"She's picking up the food."

"And the twins are with her right?"

"Yeah," Jimmy frowned, and Thomas felt his eyes fall onto him. Thomas gave him a bit of a half smile. He wasn't quite sure what to make of Ivy or Jimmy near Ivy. There was love there, but something felt wrong or off. Thomas wasn't sure, and there was a high chance he was looking for what he wanted to see. 

"So, um…" Ivy's eyes went comically round, but Thomas couldn't tell at all what she was trying to say by doing it. 

"Forget it," Jimmy snapped. "Hey," he grabbed Thomas' arm and walked them off the deck and across the stretch of lawn where a bench stood. He hopped onto it and used the back of the bench as a seat. 

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really, no… I just don't feel like being a pawn in my friend's schemes. Never do, and yet they insist on using me."

"To do what?"

"Oh, they're trying to hook up Alfred with this girl… I don't remember her name. But she has a twin sister, and she won't pay any attention to a guy unless there is another guy for her…"

"Um?" Thomas glanced at the deck where Ivy was chatting with Alfred. 

"Doesn't matter what I say, Ivy, Daisy and Andy want me to go along with it."

"Ivy does?"

"She's very hardcore about matchmaking." 

"I guess she is…" Thomas said. 

"Doesn't much matter, cause I'm not gonna do it…" Jimmy was looking right at him, staring really and Thomas met his eyes, and he felt it. He felt what he kept trying to tell himself he didn't -- but it was there. Mutual attraction. 

"Jimmy…" he said intent on saying he should go home. 

"Stay," Jimmy said, and his voice was low.

Thomas told himself to say no, but instead, he nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

“You’ll find it terribly boring,” Thomas shook his head and brought his beer to his mouth.

Jimmy watched the lips of the bottle meet Thomas’ mouth, press against his red lips and bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from licking his lips. “I hate being bored. So, promise to tell you if I do.” 

“Unsure what to say with using technical terms that will, I am sure, make your eyes glaze over.” Thomas put the beer bottle on the seat of the bench. “But if you insist….”

“I insist,” Jimmy said and took a drink from his beer. 

“Well, I now know for sure that the schematics and plans I have from my grandfather are fake. They’d make a perfectly acceptable watch, a great one even — but they’re a lie. I’ve been eyeing the watch I own from that same collection and feeling the temptation to pop it open. As for your father’s, it’s in excellent condition, it’s awing, honestly. I know you get tired of people questioning it working but…. Well, I don’t question it any longer, I see how it could have happened. Your family treated it well, I think it even may have had tune ups before the world lost the art for it. There is hardly any wear on the pieces at all. I believe I may just get it ticking again. I’m waiting on some parts so I can customize them to fit it. Some of the parts it needs just aren’t made any longer.” 

“So, you’re going to make them?” Jimmy asked his voice sounded loud to his ears. He hadn’t meant to interrupt because he loved the intense passion of Thomas’ voice as he spoke about the watch, about what he does for a living. He loved it, Jimmy, though and he felt it was like how he felt about music. 

“Yes,” Thomas said, and he bent his head down.

“That’s… brilliant.”

Thomas’ head rose back up, and their eyes met, and Jimmy swallowed at the way Thomas was looking at him. It hung in the air, and he wondered what expression was in his own eyes because neither of them was looking away. A voice told him to, told him to avert his eyes and prompt Thomas to continue talking. To diffuse the energy between them but he couldn’t do it. He wanted to keep staring instead. 

“Jimmy?” a female voice interrupted the stare. 

Jimmy turned to see a petite blonde, grinning at him a bit unsure, holding two glasses of what looked like an Alfred concocted cocktail. “Uh, hi?” 

“I’m Heather. Cindy’s sister?”

Jimmy looked over Heather's shoulder and saw Ivy, Daisy, and Andy sitting on the steps to the deck, drinking cocktails. Ivy waved at him with a smile, and he glared at her. She shook her head and mouth. “Behave.” 

“This is for you?” She held out one of the cocktails. 

“Thanks…” he said and took it. “Look…”

“Hey, Thomas,” Ivy yelled. “Come get your cocktail.” 

“Oh, hi… sorry didn’t mean to be rude,” Heather said to Thomas. 

Jimmy looked at him and meant to shake his head, tell him not to go, but he was already walking away. But Thomas gave Heather a wave and was already walking away. He shot Ivy another murderous look and turned back to Heather. “Look…” he tried again. 

“I’ve been looking forward to meeting you, Alfred speaks so highly of you all the time to Cindy.” 

“I doubt that,” Jimmy said since he’d never heard Alfred compliment in his life.

“Oh, of course, he does. Do you really play guitar and write your own songs.” 

“Yeah…” he muttered as he tried to track where Thomas went but it looked like he disappeared inside. He just hoped it was inside his place and not Thomas’. He did say he stay for food and they’d be eating soon enough.

“What do you play, country? I love country.”

His eyes swung to Heather, wide open and he shook his head. Vehemently. “Rock and roll.”

“Like Justin Beiber?”

“Like the Rolling Stones.”

“Who?”

Jimmy shot Ivy a third glare. 

~~~

“I’m calling it Cricket Ball,” Alfred told Thomas has he handed him a bright blue drink.  
“Okay,” Thomas said and had to admit he’d seen worse names for cocktails in his life. He took a sip, and his eyes widened in surprise. “That's… not bad at all.”

“Don’t have to look so surprised,” Alfred laughed with a smile. “But good, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Thomas nodded. 

“Next time you’re here I’ll cook — just couldn’t be bothered tonight,” he cocked his head toward a small blonde. Thomas turned and saw Heather’s spitting image. It was uncanny, he thought, he’d never seen identical twins before. At least in his real life. “Enjoy and if you want more help yourself.” Alfred pointed at a full pitcher of Cricket Ball.

Thomas watched him walk over to…. Cindy? He shook his head and looked around Jimmy’s living room before making his way back toward the deck. He wanted to go home, Jimmy was busy with his friend's matchmaking, but he’d agreed to have dinner with them. It’d be impolite to leave. He glanced toward the bench where Jimmy was now standing, the cocktail in his hand, nodding his head at Heather. 

“So, you’re a millionaire?” Ivy was suddenly in front of him.

“Uh… I suppose,” he shook his head. He wasn’t quite sure how much the company was worth. He knew he had more money than he was spending, given the life he and Branson were creating for Sybbie. But she would have the best schooling there was to offer, he thought. That was all that really that mattered. And he’d spent most of his life barely making ends meet before he finally won the company back from the man who took it from his father. But he doubted Ivy wanted to hear the story. 

“You suppose.”

“Well, I own E.B. Watchmakers. And I get to do more than fix cheap watches and repair grandfather clocks… Which is what I was doing most of my life.”

“Oh. But you can fix his dad’s watch right?”

“I think so.”

“I told him not to take it,” she shook her head. “But he was so sure it’d put him over the top on that interview.”

“It is an impressive watch.” 

“It’s so old,” Ivy scrunched up her nose. 

Thomas shook his head, but he was bemused. 

“Is your little girl home? Jimmy says she’s adorable, and I’d love to meet her. I love kids. Someday I’m gonna have as many as is physically possible.” 

Thomas took a long gulp of his drink so he wouldn’t laugh at him. Something which tended to get him trouble. She seemed far too naive and bubbly for Jimmy, but he wasn’t his place to judge. And he had no right to feel jealous or wonder what Jimmy was thinking. 

“She’s with her grandparents until Sunday.” 

“Oh, that’s too bad. Jimmy thinks she’s the sweetest.”

“Does he?” Thomas asked not believing it all, but it made his chest ache anyway. 

“Yes, do you have pictures?”

“Of course I have pictures,” Thomas laughed and fished out his cellphone. 

Ivy clapped. 

Thomas did laugh at her, but he figured it was safe because he pulled up his most recent photos of Sybbie in her Wonder Woman outfit. Ivy ooh and grabbed his phone and started scrolling. Soon, Daisy and Cindy were looking at his phone too, and he stepped back, drank his cocktail and enjoyed them finding his Sybbie adorable.

~~~

Jimmy downed the cocktail as quickly as he could manage, without making it look like he was downing it as quickly as he could manage. Heather, it turned out loved the sound of her voice. She just didn’t shut up.

“So… I thought I just hated music, and I’d avoid it and all my friends thought I was so silly and stupid. But I dug my heels in because that teacher just ruined it all for me. Until Cindy and our friend, Katie had enough, and they dragged me to a Carrie Underwood concert — you know who she is right?”

“Do I… yeah, I’ve heard of her,” Jimmy barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. 

“So, they dragged me, and I just realized how silly I was being. And I loved country music ever since.” 

“And other kinds of music?” 

“Well, no, not really. Found what I liked didn’t I?”

“So that’s it, just country for life?” He was baffled. 

“Well, yeah.”

He drank down the last mouthful of his cocktail. “Damn, all out, better go get more.”

“Oh, okay.”

Jimmy walked ahead of her, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He had to ditch her, but given she was over at his dinner party, it wasn’t going to be easy. He hopped up the steps of the deck and noticed all the girls around a phone. “Hey, you better go see what’s up with that?”

“Oh…” he watched Heather bounce over there, literally bounced on her feet. Then she squealed at whatever it was they were all looking at. Andy and Alfred were plating out all the food. Jimmy’s stomach rumbled, and he realized he was hungry. 

But where was Thomas? He stepped inside and saw him standing in the kitchen, pouring more of Alfred’s cocktail into his glass. Jimmy walked over and held out his glass. “Please be generous.”

Thomas laughed and poured it in up the rim. “Have spent enough time with her to make Ivy sufficiently happy?”

“I hope so, but probably not. Sorry, about that, I mean you’re my guest and…”

“It’s fine,” Thomas said.

“Is it?” Jimmy asked, and he hated himself immediately. He didn’t want Thomas to fine with it, and that bothered him. Why was this crush like this? He couldn’t shake it, and when he was near him, he didn’t want to shake it. Not at all. Tom Branson be damned. 

“It’s….” Thomas was looking at him again, and Jimmy met his gaze and thought he never really seen gray eyes before, or so much behind a person's eyes before. Thomas was more than most people he thought, probably why he was so screwed. 

“Just…” Jimmy interrupted him afraid of what he might say. He might make it all worse, especially when he’s looking at him with intent. “Don’t leave next time she comes over, okay? I mean… Don't make me put up with her alone, please.”

Thomas laughed. 

“I’m serious.”

“I think my phone will keep her busy for awhile.”

“Your phone? They have your phone?” Jimmy turned and looked at the group of women. 

“Ivy wanted to see Sybbie. I hear you’ve been talking her up.”

Jimmy felt his cheeks redden and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, yeah a bit… she’s cute.” 

“I agree,” Thomas grinned.

“Yeah, and yeah, she’s cute enough to distract them. Ivy’s kind of baby crazy,” he shook his head. 

“And you?”

“Me?”

“You want kids?” Thomas asked, and he was looking over Jimmy’s head. 

“Uh… never thought about it.” Jimmy shook his head.

“You haven’t? But…”

“Dinner is ready,” Alfred yelled. 

“Remember our plan. Don’t leave me alone with her,” Jimmy said.

“Of course, Jimmy,” Thomas said with a shy smile and Jimmy’s stomach flipped. It felt like Thomas was promising him everything, the way he sounded, the way he just acquiesced. 

“Jimmy,” Heather yelled from a seat.

Jimmy frowned at how she had him in a corner and Ivy was already sitting next to the seat assigned to him. Hell no. “Ivy,” he shouted. 

“What?”

“Come here.”

Ivy gave him a look but got up. 

“Take her seat now,” Jimmy said to Thomas.

Thomas laughed. “Of course.” 

As Ivy passed Thomas her eyes narrowed but she also pulled his phone out of her pocket and handed it back to him. Then she was in front of Jimmy, and she didn’t look happy with him. “Heather says you’ve barely spoken to her.” 

“She’s right. And I don’t want to, but even if I did want to talk to her, she’d have to shut up for that to happen.” 

Ivy put her hands on her hips. “This is important to Alfred.” 

“If, Cindy can’t do anything without her sister that’s not Alfred’s problem.”

“Will you just try at least.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Jimmy looked at Thomas.

Ivy turned around and followed his gaze. “Oh, for fuck's sake.”

Jimmy's eyes widened. It was rare for Ivy to swear. 

“Really? Him? He’s old. And isn’t he like married.”

“I don’t think they're married…” Jimmy muttered. “And he’s not that old.”

“He’s old.”

“You’re young.”

“You’re only two years older than me.”

“Ivy, I invited him over, before I knew I would be subjected to Heather. I’m giving him the fucking priority.”

“It’s a lost cause.”

“I don’t think…” he sighed. “I’ll be nice, but I’m keeping my guest entertained too.” 

“Ugh.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes at Ivy and walked over to the table.


	12. Chapter 12

Every time Jimmy found a way to escape Heather, Ivy would appear and grab him by the elbow and yank him away. Thomas sighed and drank his last gulp of his drink. He was feeling a bit hazy around the edges from the alcohol, but he wished he was maybe more drunk. Because he was getting irritated. He wanted to talk with Jimmy. He was clever and funny. He was beautiful and he sexy — and though he’d put on a shirt after their game, it was doing nothing to make Thomas forget the sight of all that skin and muscle tone. 

“Jimmy,” Ivy shrieked at him. Now everyone in the room was looking at him. Thomas shook his head. It was bizarre to him a man’s girlfriend was fed that he wasn’t paying attention another woman. What was that? He supposed she must really care about Alfred. Who appeared to be quite smitten with Cindy. Heather was nice enough, and he’d been trapped in conversation with her as much as Jimmy. She was nice but came across a bit sheltered. Though, Thomas was getting that sense from everyone except Jimmy. 

Jimmy was glowering at Ivy, but he was still talking with her. Thomas decided it was as good as any to duck into the bathroom. He walked up to the door, only to find it locked and the light was filtering out from the bottom. He looked at the stairs and shrugged. He doubted they’d mind if he used the upstairs bathroom. 

Once inside he grimaced at the sight of himself in the mirror. It’d slipped his mind he’d spent the better part of the day running about and colliding with grass more than once as he stretched to catch the ball — he never missed. His jeans, already old and worn now had new holes to go with the streaks of paint. He sighed as it looked like he ripped his shirt at his left shoulder. His hair was a lost cause until he had his comb. But he put his fingers through it anyway and tried to tame it down. Then he went about his business and started to wonder again if he should just go home. 

He jumped a bit when he opened the door because Jimmy was leaning against the wall. Waiting. For him, Thomas thought, and he couldn’t miss the way Jimmy was looking him up and down. He stepped away from the wall and grinned. “Saw you come up here and decided it was a brilliant idea.”

“Brilliant?”

“Yeah, better for hiding.”

“Ivy's quite persistent.”

“Ivy’s just on a mission to hook Alfred up…. It’s a long story.”

“She’s quite…. Different than I expected,” Thomas said because the Ivy he conjured in his mind was more of Jimmy’s equal. It felt wrong to him she wasn’t, but he wouldn’t say it. He had no right to say it… 

Despite how obvious it was Jimmy wanted him too.

“Come on,” Jimmy said and walked through a door. In his place it was his room. He grinned a bit to think this was Jimmy’s room. The lights flickered on, and Thomas looked around. It was emptier than he would’ve expected but it was neat, the curtains and the bedspreads a bright blue. His eyes went right to the bookcase, the shelves full of books. He thought maybe other people might be surprised to see it in Jimmy’s room. But it made perfect sense to Thomas. From the bookcase, he saw two guitars in stands, piles of books and sheet music around them. He realized one was electric and the other acoustic. 

“You’re studying music?”

“Musical theory and composition. For about two years. I was kind of aimless for a few years, traveled a bit and attempted just to play whenever I could and maybe find a way to make money from it. Never worked out too well, so I compromised with my parents. I’d go to university as long as it was for music… They thought I think that it being all structured and stuff I’d get bored, or continue to see how hard it is to do anything with it that’d I want to do something more lucrative. I think my mum wants me to a be lawyer. Something about my ability to talk myself out of situations.”

Thomas laughed but found himself nodding. He was quite sure Jimmy could compel him to do anything. He flushed at the thought and turned to look at the guitars. “But that’s not going to happen?”

“Hell no, but hey maybe with a degree I can turn it into a job that pays better than part time bartending. I wanted that job that I stole the watch for. I mean classical music isn't my favorite, but I can play it well. I think I was too cheeky at the interview though…”

“You? Cheeky?” Thomas grinned at him.

“Funny…” Jimmy stepped forward and picked up the acoustic guitar. “So, um…” Thomas noticed his cheeks redden. 

“What?”

“I might have sorta… So, Andy, he met Sybbie the last time she snuck over, and he was teasing me about her and all. And I was kind of blocked on an assignment, and he laughingly told me to write her a lullaby.” 

“You wrote her a lullaby?”

“Well, not on purpose but when I was finished, I realized it was lullaby-y. It was meant to be folksy, that was the assignment. Why I was having issues, that’s just not my thing. So, I veered a bit but it was close enough — Professor Kline liked though.” 

Thomas nodded. “Play it then.” 

Jimmy nodded and laughed a bit nervous. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. He fiddled with the tuners and gave it a strum. Then he started playing the lullaby-of-sorts. Thomas wasn’t quite sure what folksy was supposed to sound like, but he was sure it wasn’t this. It was airy and felt lazy — it sounded sleepy, and he felt himself sway a bit. It felt like a lullaby, and it was inspired by his Sybbie… 

Maybe the infatuation would end if Jimmy wasn’t so good with her, about her. 

The song ended, and Jimmy was looking at him. “It’s beautiful,” Thomas said. “She’d like it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…. Might put her sleep. Maybe I should record you playing it.”

Jimmy laughed. “Rather play it live.”

“Next bedtime I’ll invite you over,” Thomas joked, but he could see himself doing it. He could see himself inviting him over to play it for his Sybbie. 

“I don’t know, I might have to be paid for that. Private concert and all.” Jimmy grinned and got up to put the guitar away.   
“Cheeky.” Thomas shook his head.

Jimmy put the guitar back on its stand and then he was right there. Standing so close Thomas could feel his body heat. He could smell him too, green grass and he wasn’t sure if it was from the afternoon or Jimmy himself. He kept making Thomas thing about spring and light rain. Their eyes met, and there was the heavy energy again, the mutual attraction and Thomas was trying to tell himself to step back, move away, he tried to remind himself Jimmy was with Ivy. 

_But she’s not worthy._

Jimmy swayed toward him, and Thomas reached out and pressed a hand at his waist, wanting to keep him closer. Jimmy eyes darted down and back up, and his eyes were wide, but he didn’t look surprised or startled. He looked like he was fighting something and Thomas wondered if it was similar to his own battle. 

_We shouldn’t._

“Thomas…” Jimmy whispered it, and Thomas never loved his name more. 

“Yes,” he murmured and leaned in. 

~~~

“Yes.”

It was a soft whisper, and Jimmy wondered if he imagined it but then Thomas’ looked at his mouth and was moving in and Jimmy stopped doubting it. He stopped thinking. He leaned up on his toes and sighed when their mouths pressed together. It was hesitant just a push of lips, but then one of them sighed. Jimmy was sure it was him because it felt like a first breath. He felt alive. His hands rose up to touch Thomas' face and to grab his shirt collar and yank him closer.

The hand Thomas had on his waist lowered and found the skin of hip and the other on the back of his head, fingers twisting in his hair. Thomas licked at his lower lip, and Jimmy nipped at his before he let Thomas slide his tongue inside his mouth. He sighed again. He breathed again and clutched at Thomas, trying to pull him closer. His hands moved and pushed up his shirt, wanting to feel skin. 

It kept escalating. Breaking apart, a hair’s breadth between them to suck in air before they were kissing again, deeper and dirtier every time. Jimmy started moving backward, Thomas chasing after him and until they were at the bed. Jimmy felt the comforter on the back of his knees, and he was about to fall backward and pull Thomas with when… 

Ivy.

She squealed, it wasn’t a word, it was just sound. He groaned as Thomas pulled away, walked himself completely out of his arms. But his focus was Ivy, he glared at her and was about to yell at her get out. Then he watched Thomas bump into her as he rushed out of the room. Immediately Jimmy moved after him but Ivy grabbed him by his elbow, and it just pissed him off. 

“What are you doing?” she hissed. 

“Get off of me,” he yanked himself. “What did it look like?” 

“What about Heather?”

“I don’t care about Heather.”

“What about Alfred.”

“He’s big boy let him figure out his own damn love life — and me mine.” He started to leave his room again. 

“He’s married.”

“He’s not…” Jimmy deflated. Tom. He clenched his jaw, he’d let himself forget, but he found he didn’t feel guilty. Not really, he felt bad, and he felt confused. Because they both wanted it, Thomas wanted him, but now reality was crashing back in, and Jimmy remembered why it was wrong, why couldn’t have it and his mood plummeted. 

“Oh,” Ivy exhaled. 

Jimmy pushed past her and sat down on his bed.

“Oh my God.” 

He flopped down on to his back and stared at the ceiling. 

“You… Wow, you really like him. Like, like him like him.” Ivy sat down on the bed with wide eyes. “You barely know him.” 

“But…I…” Jimmy covered his face with his palms. “He’s different.”

“What?”

“He’s different.”

“Than?”

“Anyone else, everyone else. Anyone else I’ve been with or wanted. He’s different than all of them.” 

“How?”

“I don’t know, Ivy. It’s just…he’s different.” 

Ivy sighed. 

“If Cindy is worth Alfred me not wanting to date her sister shouldn’t be a problem.” 

Ivy sighed again. 

“Will you leave already,” he snapped. But he wanted to be alone. He needed to be alone. 

“I think you’re asking for trouble, but yeah fine, I’m backing off about Heather.” 

Jimmy wished he cared she gave up, but all he could think about was the kiss. All he could think about was how it felt like he belonged. He was supposed to have Thomas’s hands on him, Thomas arms holding him. Jimmy closed his eyes and thought this was probably what heartbreak felt like. Because he couldn’t have him.


	13. Chapter 13

He fled. He felt horrible. He still felt Jimmy’s mouth on his own. It was a pressure — it was like he’d left an indentation on his lips. He felt Jimmy's hands, and he looked down and saw the rip in his shirt was worse. From Jimmy yanking on the collar. He closed his eyes and wondered if his heartbeat would ever return to normal. He cringed remembering the sound of Ivy. The sound she made seeing him with Jimmy. He knew he knew he shouldn’t have kissed him. He knew he had no right. But he knew Jimmy would kiss him back and he gave into the temptation. He wanted to blame the alcohol, but he knew he couldn’t. He felt himself sobering, the fuzziness was dissipating, and his mind was screaming at while his heart ached. 

It ached. 

He closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath, but it was like he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. He felt horrible. But he barely felt guilty. He felt horrible because he knew he was wrong — but kissing Jimmy felt too right to regret. He couldn’t be sorry for it. He wouldn’t be. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Tom’s voice made him jump.

He blinked and looked around him. He was leaning on the counter in the kitchen. He sighed and shook his head. 

“I mean you look a mess. Is your shirt ripped?”

Thomas turned and just looked at him. He hadn’t the first clue how to explain. 

“You look like Sybbie does when she’s been rolling around in the grass.” 

“I suppose I do,” he said dryly and opened the refrigerator and pulled out their pitcher of cold tea. He could feel Tom’s eyes on him, and he could feel the man’s amusement at his outward appearance. He sighed and reached for a glass. “Want some…” he asked out of politeness. 

“No…. Are you alright?” 

Thomas sighed and took a long gulp of the tea. 

“Thomas?”

He sighed again and shook his head. 

“What happened?”

Thomas laughed. The day's events replayed in his head. Watching Jimmy running around half-naked. Using the opportunity, he went outside and played catch — it was frivolous and silly. It wasn’t like him at all. But he’d enjoyed it. He enjoyed turning Jimmy’s fortunes around. He enjoyed running around with him and laughing as they kicked Andy and Alfred’s asses at the made up game. He enjoyed being close to Jimmy, and he enjoyed being frivolous because of Jimmy. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so free. When was the last time he’d had that much fun? 

“Maybe you should sit down?” 

He focused back on Tom and saw him looking concerned. He shook his head and stood up straighter. “I was playing catch.”

“What?”

“I was playing catch with Jimmy and his roommates. They’re friendly, nice.”

“Uh… You were playing catch?”

“Yes.”

Tom shook his head and reached into his back pocket. Thomas watched him pull out his cell phone. 

“What are you doing?”

“I have to take a picture of this…. Might be the only time I see you so disheveled.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, but for some reason he let Tom take the picture. _It can be a memory. You can look at it and remember a few perfect moments._

“I wish Sybil was here,” Tom laughed. 

That made Thomas chuckle. She’d have a field day with this. She’d tease him for years. He could talk with her about Jimmy. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “I don’t just look a mess….”

“How’s that?”

“I kissed him.” 

“Jimmy?”

“I… I knew. His girlfriend was downstairs. She walked in us…” Thomas ran his hands down his face.

Tom goggled at him. 

Thomas decided it was a perfectly acceptable reaction. 

“He kiss you back?” Tom asked.

Thomas sighed and realized he still felt Jimmy. His skin was warm in the places Jimmy touched. His lips felt the press, and he wondered if the feeling he’d marked his mouth would ever vanish. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“I don’t….” Thomas wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. Jimmy Kent had his head all spun. “I don’t know what it is about him.” 

“If he’s got you looking like that… whatever it is, it’s something.”

Thomas looked down at himself, and it wasn’t him at all. At least it wasn’t something he’d let the world see. He liked being presentable. He prided himself on a neat appearance, but it wasn’t all he was. It was a pretense. It was a shield and armor. He made the world see him as he wished to perceived. Important. All his life he fought to make people understand he mattered. He didn’t need the armor with Jimmy, and he didn’t want it with Jimmy. 

“I need a shower,” he mumbled.

“Wait…” Tom called out a moment after Thomas passed him. 

“What?”

Tom shook his head. “I know I’m not her.”

Thomas nodded. 

“But…” 

“Tom…”

“Hear me out.”

Thomas waited. 

“I know I’m not Sybil. I couldn’t be if I tried. But she wanted…. She wanted us to be there for each other, not just Sybbie.” 

Thomas nodded.

“So, if you need to talk about this. You know how to find me.”

“If I figure out how to… I’ll keep that in mind.” 

He walked into his bedroom and felt deja vu. They had the same room. They’d laid out their rooms similarly. He hadn’t musical instruments, but he had his workbench. He had his antique watches on display, and he had his bookcase. Thomas sighed and glared at his bed. It looked too empty, and it reminded him of what Jimmy looked liked lying underneath him on a bed. It was a split second, it was less than a minute, but it was vivid and would be permanent. He was branded. He wanted to hope it would become a nice memory. Another reminder of the day, this day, it'd been perfect. Fucking perfect until he heard Ivy screech in shock and made it all shatter apart.

Fleeting things did that they shattered and vanished. He wished Jimmy wasn’t fleeting. He wanted more than fleeting. He swallowed, something felt stuck in his throat. He wanted more of him. He craved it. He wanted…

Forever. 

But what he had was fleeting, and it was gone. He wished it wasn’t because knowing it was made him ache. He felt inside of him, and it was large and bleeding. Jimmy Kent had caused a hole to form inside of him only he could fill. 

~~~

“JIMMY.” 

Tom tightened his hold on Sybbie, amazed at her strength and her will to fly out of his arms. He looked in the direction she was trying to leap and saw Jimmy Kent standing there. 

“JIMMY.”

Tom sighed and put her on the ground. And he thought for a moment his daughter did fly. He also thought she might have a talent for sport with the way she tackled into Jimmy. 

“Hey, Sybbie.” Jimmy grinned down at her and instantly picked her up as she reached up for him too. “Did you have a good weekend?”

“Donk read me books about the Epations.” 

“Egyptians,” Tom corrected.

“They have big triangles and cool cats.”

Tom opened his mouth to correct her but decided it wasn’t important at the moment. Jimmy was grinning at his daughter and laughing. 

“You enjoyed that then?” he asked her.

Sybbie nodded. “I like triangles and cats.” 

“I like them too.”

Sybbie grinned. “Come over and play!” 

Jimmy looked at Tom, but then his eyes darted to Thomas’ car and then the apartment. His expression morphed into something that looked like disappointment to Tom, but then it vanished and turned closed. It was quick, it was a blink of his eyes, and it reminded him eerily of Thomas. It was the sliding a protective wall around himself. Sybil used to tell him over and over that Thomas’s snark was a weapon to hide how deeply he cared. He’d never believed her when she was alive, but he knew it to be true now. Was Jimmy like him in that way?

“He’s not home,” Tom said.

Jimmy's eyes landed on him. “What?”

“He has meetings all over London today, and he uses a car service so he can use the car rides to prepare for the meetings.”

“Oh,” Jimmy shook his head. “Sorry, Sybbie, I really can’t.”

“BUT.”

He smiled again, and Tom saw an expression he knew well flicker over his face. He didn’t want to disappoint her, and it tugged at Tom’s heart. He supposed it always would to see his little girl charm people like she charmed him. 

“Sybbie…” Jimmy said but he faltered, and Tom knew it was because he couldn’t think of a reasonable reason. 

“Come on in for a few,” Tom said. 

Jimmy looked between them, and he sighed. He bounced Sybbie up in his arms and nodded. “I was done with my run anyway.” 

Tom nodded and turned to grab Sybbie’s bag and led the way. Once inside he reached over to take Sybbie. But she clung to Jimmy. He shook his head. “Sybbie gotta take of your jacket.”

“Jimmy can do it.”

“I don’t mind,” Jimmy said, and he bent down and plopped her on the floor. She instantly moved to help him take off her jacket, and Tom wished he inspired such helpfulness. 

“Be right back,” she announced and ran off.

Jimmy laughed and stood back up. “She’s a handful… I mean I know it, but it seems truer every time.”

“I fear her teenaged years — especially knowing her mother during her teenaged years.”

“Sybil right?”

Tom smiled. “Thomas has mentioned her.”

At Thomas name, Jimmy became instantly uncomfortable. “Uh, when’s he due back?”

“Not until late…” Tom wondered if he should bring it up. 

“Ok,” he was looking at Tom strangely now. “I just.. I don’t…” He stammered.

“Is this about the kiss?” Tom never much liked beating around the bush. He liked honesty, and it’d gotten him in trouble more than a few times. When his opinions and feelings weren’t popular. But he found it saved a lot of time. 

“What?” Jimmy’s face reddened. “I, what, he…”

“I don’t know really know what happened, but he feels bad about it…” Tom left off that Thomas been sulking about it for the last three days. Broody and moody. Only Sybbie could make him smile, and even then it wasn’t the usual bright look he gave her. 

Jimmy stared at him. 

“Was your girlfriend terribly angry?”

Jimmy's mouth opened. 

Tom sighed. “I'm too nosy aren’t I?”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.”

Tom blinked. “What?”

“I don’t have a girlfriend…” Jimmy shook his head. 

“Ivy?”

“Ivy! What?”

“Thomas said that…”

“He thinks Ivy’s my girlfriend…” 

“Well, yes.” 

“He told you…” Jimmy looked perplexed. “Why would he tell you… are you two poly?”

“What?”

“I mean… If you were, I suppose I could..” Jimmy shook his head. “He thinks I’m dating Ivy?”

“Poly?”

“Polyamorous.”

Tom’s mouth dropped open.

Jimmy gave him an even more baffled look.   
Sybbie chose then to came barreling in, and she had one of her DVDs in her hands. “Come watch with me,” she held up her free hand to Jimmy. 

With one last weird look at Tom, Jimmy took her hand and let her pull him into the living room. Tom watched him walked away and wondered what the hell just happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Jimmy wasn’t quite sure what he was watching with Sybbie. But it was kind of hilarious, and she was belly laughing away — sometimes before the jokes even happened. Which was really what had him laughing because she was adorable and it was impossible not to. He kept glancing behind him at Tom who was in the kitchen and drinking a beer. When he was staring at Jimmy like he was alien. Jimmy wondered if his stare was similar because he was completely confused. 

“Watch,” Sybbie said and tugged on his arm. He turned back to the television, but his mind was still on their conversation. Specifically the fact that Thomas thought he was dating Ivy. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out when or how he could have gotten that impression. Especially last night as Ivy was practically throwing him at Heather. It didn’t make sense, he hadn’t even met Ivy until last night. 

“Pay attention.” Sybbie poked him.

“Sybbie,” Tom scolded from behind them.

"Sorry, Jimmy," she said with a pout.

"You’re forgiven," he said because he hadn't minded the poking. He was happy for the distraction because he felt on rocky ground. He had never been so confused in his life. He kept trying to figure out what he said or did that made Thomas think he was with Ivy. It just didn't track. It was too absurd, and then there was Thomas and Tom? He shook his head and decided to focus on Sybbie. She was a good distraction. Even if he could feel her father staring at him like he was an alien. 

He focused on the television again and laughed along with Sybbie, and it worked. For about fifteen minutes and then his mind wandered again. This time to Tom and Thomas. To the fact, Thomas had told Tom about the kiss. Which didn’t fit? He couldn’t figure it out not when he thought about the look on Tom's face when he'd mentioned them being polyamorous. He'd looked gobsmacked, and in return, Jimmy felt gobsmacked.

Them having an open relationship been his only hope. A little silver lining. His last ditch effort of hope that maybe he could have Thomas Barrow in his life. But it wouldn't have been what he wanted. It wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Thomas to himself. He was a selfish git, and he knew he could be jealous. He wasn't the type to share. Ever, but God help him he would have if it meant he could have Thomas. But he'd never really believed it, not with the way Thomas ran off. He thought been guilt over Tom. But was it about Ivy? 

He glanced back and saw that Tom was still in his kitchen staring at him like he was alien. He sighed. They looked like a couple. They sounded like a couple. He was confused. He wanted to ask questions but he really couldn't with Sybbie there. With Sybbie wanting his full attention. 

When he looked at Tom, again, Sybbie crawled up into his lap. He looked at her and shook his head. He didn't get it. Why she liked him so much, he had no idea what he was doing with her. He grinned at her though and let her settle herself quite comfortably on him. He heard Tom chuckle behind him in a way that was similar to Thomas' laugh when he saw Sybbie with him. He liked the look Thomas gave him when he was holding her. There was something peaceful in his eyes, and it held a hint of want. He knew if he turned around that wouldn't be the look on Tom's face. No, he'd be looking at him like he was an alien. 

He took a breath and told himself to focus on the weird cartoon in front of him. It was somehow easier with Sybbie in his lap. She babbled about things and when she laughed her giggle vibrated through him and made him laugh harder. He looked down at her again and again. He was a bit in awe of her. She was so endearing, and he thought maybe he loved her too. Sooner than he expected the end credits of the movies started and he realized Sybbie had fallen asleep. Tom appeared and picked her up. Their eyes met, and Tom was looking at him like he was an alien. 

Jimmy got to his feet. “I should…”

“Wait here,” Tom said. 

“But really….”

Tom cleared his throat. “Wait." 

Jimmy nodded and watched them disappear up the stairs, leaving him standing in the living room. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He noticed they had the house more decorated than the last time he'd been over. More things on the shelves and walls. No boxes were stacked in the corners. He walked toward a shelf that seemed to be mostly pictures of an even tinier Sybbie. He trailed a finger on the shelf as he walked down it. As he got closer to the other side, a woman started appearing in the pictures. She was gorgeous — Jimmy almost whistled. It was her, he was sure, the oft-mentioned Sybil. He picked up a picture that was her, Tom and baby Sybbie. But it wasn't Sybbie that caused him to stare at it. It was Sybil and Tom. They were gazing into each other eyes and glowing. Jimmy thought it was maybe the definition of love caught in a photograph. 

“Love of my life,” Tom Branson’s voice sounded choked behind him. Jimmy turned and felt guilty. But Tom gave him a sad smile and reached for the photograph. “She’s it for me, I think. I don’t expect to ever find… You can’t find what we had twice.” 

“What about Thomas?” Jimmy asked and refused to let himself hope for the answer he wanted.

Tom looked up, and he had that look still like Jimmy was an alien and Jimmy held his breath. Because he knew what he wanted it to mean. But life rarely gave you what you wanted.

“Thomas and I hated each other. Or, well, it wasn’t hate — for me. That takes too much energy. But we didn’t get along. Hell, we still don’t more than half the time. But we’re learning, and I'm not sure I’ll ever call him a friend. But he is my family, and he is my daughter's other parent. Because it was what Sybil wanted. He was her best friend. It was such an odd coupling. She was light and good-hearted, and he’s…. Well, he has a heart as deep as hers, but he hides it.” 

“No he doesn’t,” Jimmy argued because he’d seen it more than once. It was obvious.

Tom studied him for a long beat. “Jimmy, I’m straight.” 

“What?” He felt surprised and not.

“As I said, Sybil is it for me but — trust me — Thomas would never be my choice. For many reasons, as I said we don’t have much in common other than Sybil and Sybbie. But me preferring women is the next hurdle.”

He needed to sit down. He lurched toward the couch and fell onto it more than sat. He stared up at Tom and shook his head. He kept shaking his head. He opened his mouth and closed it. He rubbed the back of his neck and went over everything in his head. Every conversation with Thomas. Every mention of Tom. Every time he'd seen them together. It'd seemed so clear they were a couple. Maybe not a happy one, but a couple nonetheless. 

“You two seriously aren’t…”

“No,” Tom laughed. “It’s crazy.” 

“But, the arguments and the….”

“We probably do appear to be a couple who always fights from the outside. In fact, it explains a lot of looks we’ve gotten, now that I’m thinking about it. But no. It’s insanity.” 

“And he thought… me and Ivy?” Jimmy made a face at the thought. 

“I take it that’s insanity?”

“Well, we did date. For five minutes. It was clear it would never work out.” 

“I see…” Tom was staring at him again, and he coughed. "Earlier, when you brought up the polyamory. Did you…did you imply you’d be willing to be part of a polyamorous relationship to be with Thomas?”

Jimmy felt his ear tips turn red, he groaned and covered his face with his hand. His cheeks felt hot to the touch. He shook his head even more and realized how desperate it sounded. But it was how desperate he felt.

“Really?” Tom asked

“Wouldn’t be my first choice, not cut out to share.” 

Tom snorted and sat down next to him. “Not a worry.”

Embarrassment kept Jimmy’s head in his hands. He wanted Thomas. Anyway he could get him. For the last three days, he’d been telling himself all sorts of things to try to get him out of his mind. He barely knew him. The age difference would cause issues. He was taken. None of it mattered, nothing worked. He wanted Thomas. He would put up with anything. He’d do anything. He loved him. He loved Thomas. It happened fast. Maybe quicker than it should but it was true. Maybe it was crazy. But it was true. 

“When I met Sybil I knew she was special. Different. She made me feel things in ways I didn’t know were possible. And I thought she is a Lady. She grew up in a mansion. She was out of my league. But the truth was she was down to earth. She was so passionate, and it was about the same things I was… She believed in things with a singular passion that I understood. She understood me. No one else ever had…”

“She sounds great.”

“She was,” Tom sounded wistful. 

“Why are you telling me?” Jimmy asked because it was private. 

“Because when I saw Thomas the night you two kissed. When I saw him falling apart in the kitchen thinking he couldn’t have you — I knew that look on his face.”

“What look?”

“The look I saw in the mirror every day after meeting Sybil.”

“What?”

Tom laughed. “Love.” 

Jimmy felt another rush of hope, and he hopped off the couch. “Don’t…” he couldn't deal with being messed with. 

“Wait for him,” Tom said, and he stood up. “I’ll be upstairs, feel free to get anything from the kitchen you want. Watch a grown up DVD. They’re in the cabinet under the television.”

"I don't know."

Tom shook his head. "Clear the air, Jimmy. You've both been wrong-footed all this time."

Jimmy watched him walk away and thought maybe his heart would pound its way right out of his chest. Should he stay? It felt strange to him. He was processing all the new information. Information that put a new spin on everything. All of it. He had been so sure Thomas and Tom were a couple. It was a rational assumption. Tom said it himself. He thought they were unhappy but together. But it was from raising Sybbie as a unit. It wasn't because they were together. He wanted to wrap his head around it. 

He started to smile. Thomas was free. Free. Why hadn't he asked? Why had he just acted on the assumption and never brought it up? The answer was simple, he was jealous, and he hadn't wanted to hear Thomas talk about Tom in that way. 

And Thomas. Thomas the whole time thought he was with Ivy. He shook his head, but it explained some of the things he'd said the other night. It explained the weird way he kept looking at Ivy. It explained why Thomas ran off like he had when Ivy walked in on them. He thought it'd been about Tom, but it hadn't been Tom at all.

Jimmy started pacing the living room. He was angry. All this time, all this time and they could have. They could have been together. 

Together. 

They could be together. His insides flipped and stopped pacing. He felt dizzy. He felt like he wasn't breathing. He felt giddy, and he wished he had his guitar. He needed to do something with all the nervous energy. He could have him? He could be with Thomas? It felt unbelievable. Weeks of thinking he was unattainable. 

He remembered the kiss. He shivered at the vivid memory. The feel of Thomas' hand on his hip and the feeling of his tongue on the roof of his mouth. He had never been kissed like that before. He was ruined now. Thomas owned him. And he'd thought, he thought he couldn't have him. 

He'd spent the last three days hoping Thomas would give him back his dad's watch himself but afraid he'd send someone else or worse send it in the post. He hoped though Thomas would deliver it himself so that he had one more chance to be in his presence. 

He thought that kiss was all he was going to get.

But it wasn't.

He could have him.

He heard the door open, and he spun around. Thomas walked in and stopped short and stared at him. Jimmy felt sweaty and panicked. He licked his lips and tried to speak, but no sound came out. 

"Jimmy?" Thomas' voice was low. "What?"

"Ivy's not my girlfriend," he blurted.


	15. Chapter 15

For a split second, he had a wild notion he’d walked into Jimmy’s apartment. He had been drinking since most of his meetings been at posh restaurants and he couldn’t help himself when it came to ordering expensive wine. He stepped out the car in front of Jimmy’s door and stared at it. He stared at it and thought about knocking on it. Guilt and want warring inside of him, but he knew he couldn’t do it. He thought about Jimmy answering the door and inviting him, but he couldn’t conjure up the conversation. He couldn’t find a way to apologize and inquire about his relationship with Ivy. He didn’t want to inquire about Ivy. He wanted to see Jimmy. He wanted to wish he could kiss him again. He just wanted to be Jimmy’s presence. But he crossed a line, and he couldn’t uncross it. It didn’t matter how deeply he wanted to. 

But he was staring at Jimmy, his eyes darted around, and it was his place, of course, it was his place. He felt a bit of deja vu to when he opened his workshop door and found him standing there. But this was different. This was odder. Jimmy was in his living room, but why? But he stared, he stared because he had forgotten. He had forgotten how beautiful he was which felt was absurd. He hadn’t forgotten. He dreamed it. But no, this was real, Jimmy was in shorts, and a t-shirt and his hair was a mess of curls. And he looked oddly small in Thomas living room. It made no sense, and he was afraid to speak. They were both just staring, at each other, one of them had to speak. He cleared his throat, and his voice was oddly small when he got words out. 

“Jimmy? What?”

"Ivy's not my girlfriend,” Jimmy blurted it out, it was nearly a shout. Instinct made Thomas’ eyes dart toward the stairs worried the noise might wake up Sybbie. It took a minute for the information to process, and when it did, he was staring at Jimmy again feeling utterly confused. 

“What?”

“Tom…” Jimmy pointed to the stairs. “Told me you think she’s my girlfriend, but she’s not. She never was. We went on three dates and decided to be friends. I mean she’s one of my best mates, but she’s not my girlfriend.” Jimmy’s face scrunched up like the idea was a food he hated. 

“But…”

“But what? I mean how even did you get that impression? She was setting me up with Heather.”

“You said she took matchmaking really seriously and she really wanted Alfred to get… the twin.” 

“But before that like when, when did you get that idea?”

“You said you loved her on the phone…” Thomas shook his head. “You were always talking to her or texting her.” 

“Was I?” 

“Yes,” he snapped. “You were clearly talking to her and clearly cared about her.”

“As a friend, she annoys more than she doesn’t, I mean it’s IVY. “

“Annoys you, you think her name defines something.... it made sense.”

“Yeah, my annoying sister who never knows how to shut up.” 

“You look at her fondly.”

“More like exasperation. You haven’t a clue how annoying she is…. No, wait, yes you do because she was throwing Heather at me when all I wanted was to be left alone with you!” 

Thomas shook his head. “But… then…” 

“What?”

Thomas narrowed his eyes at him. His mind flying back to their kiss. To Jimmy’s mouth pliant under his own, Jimmy manhandling them to his bed and yanking him on top of him. He remembered Ivy coming in and shrieking and him running. Running because he was guilty, running cause he made Jimmy cheat on Ivy and gotten him caught. Running and guilty with his heart in his throat and hating that it was the end. “You didn’t…”

“What?”

“If you weren’t with her, aren’t with her… what didn’t you come after me?”

Jimmy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Jimmy?”

“I thought you were with Tom,” Jimmy muttered. 

“What?” it was his turn to shout too loudly, and he cringed, glancing at the stairs. “ What?” he repeated baffled. 

“I thought you were with Tom. Granted I thought you two had a shitty relationship, but I thought you were with him… And so I didn’t chase after you cause I thought when Ivy interrupted.... Just you know, it made you come to your senses.” 

“Tom? Tom? Tom!” Thomas sputtered and his mouth curled up liked he sucked on a lemon. “Tom. Are you insane.”

“You thought I was with Ivy.”

“Tom?” 

“It was a reasonable assumption, way more reasonable than you thinking I was with Ivy. I mean you live together, you have a daughter and all the mentions of Sybil made it seem like you were all together…”

“What?”

“You know you and her and Tom…”

“You thought… I was in a triad with Sybil and Tom?”

“It was a theory… You were very vague about who this whole co-parenting thing happened you know. You know I don’t even know how it happened now, though Tom sat me to rights on the two of you.”

“Tom,” Thomas spit out and shook his head.

Jimmy started laughing. “His face when I asked if you two were poly was bloody awesome…though I didn’t feel that way at the time.” 

“What?”

“Well, I mean, I asked hoping…” Jimmy sighed. 

“You asked hoping Tom would let me date you?”

“Well, yeah… I was right disappointed when he went all googly-eyed and freaked out looking.” 

Thomas started laughing. 

“It’s funny now, not then.”

“Right.” 

“Are you ever going to come closer?” Jimmy asked. 

Thomas realized he hadn’t moved since catching sight of Jimmy. He rolled his eyes and stepped further into the room. He put his briefcase that he was still holding on the kitchen counter and made his way into the living room. Right up to Jimmy. Jimmy who stepped closer to him and he stared right at him. He felt his breath catch and he shook his head. “You aren’t with Ivy?”

“No.”

“No?” Thomas laughed.

“What?”

“Never loved hearing a no so much in my life.” 

Jimmy grinned. 

“You…” 

“So, Tom and you? Never even thought about it, once?” 

“Ew…” 

Jimmy laughed, his head going back and Thomas loved both the sound and the length of his neck. “Hope that’s the only time I make you say that…” 

Thomas nodded. 

Jimmy reached out and grabbed his belt buckle. He looked Thomas up and down. “So…” 

“So…” Thomas echoed, and his hand landed on Jimmy’s face, and his eyes went to his mouth again. Jimmy swayed closer, and it was like the other night, and Thomas knew he was powerless to ignore what Jimmy made him feel. He stepped closer and started leaning down. 

A throat cleared and both their hands fell away. Thomas turned toward the stairs, and he glared at Tom. “Tom, not now.”

Tom shot him an apologetic look. “I know, I know, but she woke up and she heard you…” 

Thomas sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Tom said. “But you know how she is…”

“I know, I know,” Thomas groaned and he looked at Jimmy.

Jimmy grinned at him though. “I’ll wait.”

Relief flooded Thomas. “Yeah?”

“Yeah… It’s Sybbie.”

It’s Sybbie. Thomas felt his whole being light up at the look in Jimmy’s eyes when he said that and his insides flipped. But he sighed, he sighed because he didn’t want to move. But…

“Go, already….” Jimmy pushed him.

Thomas laughed and turned toward the stairs. 

“Hello, Sweetheart,” Tom said with a cheeky grin as he passed him. 

“Shut up.” 

~~~

Jimmy shook his head at Tom’s joke and watched them walk up the stairs. He couldn’t stop grinning, in fact, he kept trying to grin more. The way Thomas been looking at him. He remembered that rush from the other night, lost in his eyes, his face and just wanted to get close, closer, closest. He touched his mouth and wondered if the second kiss was going to be amazing as that first and felt his insides flip. 

He shook his head and looked at the staircase. But of course, he wasn’t back yet, what had been fifteen seconds? He laughed and realized he felt hot and overheated. His emotions had gone from desperate and sad to happy and still desperate. 

Jimmy stared at the staircase and realized if he stayed where he was he would be glaring at them until Thomas reappeared. He didn’t want to glare. He didn’t want to be impatient either, he realized. Thomas wasn’t upstairs for a phone call or some other mundane reason. He was upstairs attending to Sybbie. Cute, adorable, Sybbie who was his daughter in every way that mattered. 

He did love her too, he realized, and he laughed. Because what the hell? He was in love with a guy with a kid, and his mother kept telling him he was still a kid? He laughed again and shook his head. He looked at the sliding glass door and thought about how Sybbie crashed into his life. He owed her and her escapist tendencies everything. 

Jimmy walked over to the door and opened it. He left it open behind him, so Thomas would know where he went — he just knew he’d know. He walked outside, and the air felt cool on his skin. His emotions had been up and down and sidewise. All that confusion, thinking he couldn't have Thomas. But he could. He could. He tried to grin again but never stopped. He leaned his arms on the railing. “Ivy…” he laughed. 

“It was a perfectly reasonable assumption.”

“Are assumptions reasonable?” Jimmy turned around only for Thomas to box him in, walking into his space and putting his hands on the railing and trapping Jimmy between it and him. “So…” he whispered. 

“So…” Thomas reached out, and his thumb pressed against Jimmy’s lips, he dragged it across and then down. Jimmy felt his eyes flutter closed and his hands rose up and pressed against Thomas' chest. He felt his heartbeat against his palm, and it was as fast as his own. 

“I fixed it,” Thomas said and caressed his cheek. 

“What?”

“The watch.”

“Oh.” Jimmy unbuttoned the top buttons of the shirt, it was too buttoned up, and he shook his head. “How can you breathe with it all buttoned up like that.”

“How am I breathing this close to you…” Thomas laughed. 

“I knew you would.”

“What?”

“Fix it,” Jimmy laughed. 

“How’s that?”

“Cause you love it,” Jimmy whispered and leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Thomas’ throat. 

“Oh…” Thomas sighed, and his hand tugged Jimmy’s hair, pulling his head back. 

Jimmy whined as his lips came off his Thomas skin, but then Thomas was kissing him. And it was better than the first kiss. Jimmy groaned and felt it all over again. The difference between Thomas and everyone else. The weight of Thomas against everyone else. There was no any one else -- this was it. He grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him closer. Thomas sighed into his mouth, his tongue licking against the roof of his mouth, across his teeth. 

They broke apart, and he looked up at Thomas and wondered if anyone else ever looked at him like he was being looked at now. It was almost too much. It was intimate and intense. It was intense, and it was perfect. He stared right back and thought he must look the same. Soft and soppy. He felt his cheeks turn red at the thought. 

“Never believed it…” Thomas whispered. 

“What?”

“Love at first sight.” 

“Me either.”

“Do now.”

“Me too.” 

“Come home with me…” Jimmy whispered. 

“We’ve got to be back here for breakfast,” Thomas whispered into his ear, and he kissed his cheek. 

“We….” Jimmy kissed his jaw.

“Yes." Thomas mouth was against his again, and it didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered. They’d gotten a bit mixed up Jimmy thought, but they ended up where they needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My future writing plans include a ficlet or more from this universe. Because I really like this little universe I set up. <3


End file.
